


La (no tan) ordinaria vida de Tsukishima Kei

by Syesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Noir, Detective!Tsukishima, Elements of Science Fiction, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, alien!bokuto, detective!kuroo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syesta/pseuds/Syesta
Summary: El manual para la preservación de la vida ordinaria de Tsukishima Kei consistía en dos cosas:1. Mantenerse alejado de asuntos problemáticos.2. Mantener alejado a Yamaguchi de los círculos de cultivo y de Bokuto Koutarō.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Agente MI06

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo estuve intentando escribir un fanfic de mi OTP, el KuroTsukki, y mi musa simplemente se desaparecía a la hora de teclear. Un fin de semana agarré de casualidad un libro llamado "La conspiración contra la especie humana" que reúne ensayos de Thomas Ligotti explorando su filosofía pesimista, y nada más comenzarlo Tsukishima fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente por algún motivo. Si en los personajes de Haikyuu! se exploraran sus puntos de vistas filosóficos pienso yo que Tsukishima realmente se identificaría como un pesimista, já. Partiendo de eso se me ocurrió una trama noir de detectives con un giro inesperado para mayor diversión. Ese giro terminó siendo la participación fundamental de Bokuto y mi necesidad por desarrollar una bonita relación platónica entre ambos. ¡Que no cunda el pánico que las parejas románticas son tal cual las etiquetas!

Era la tercera vez en el vigente mes que el dúo de inspectores de relaciones internas de la policía metropolitana japonesa se presentaba en la residencia de protección de testigos para ahondar en el caso 3334S, y, cualquier testimonio relevante que podrían haber esperado obtener fácilmente seguía permaneciendo oculto en las profundidades de la mente del testigo y sospechoso número uno: Tsukishima Kei. 

El ambiente hostil que los había ahogado en su primera visita tras intentar sonsacarle información no había mitigado mucho más que para darle paso a un aire tan gélido como el mismísimo polo norte, entre lapsos en los que la actitud misántropa del agente MI06 no hacía más que sacarles canas verdes a ambos.

—¡Agente MI06! —exclamó el inspector Ukai, poniéndose de pie antes de que el viscoso líquido que iba extendiéndose sobre la mesa se derramara sobre sus piernas—, ¡¿podría dejar de tomarnos el pelo?! 

El inspector Takeda a su lado comenzaba a sudar la gota gorda viendo lo colmado que estaba su compañero. Su rostro había enrojecido tanto que temía que en cualquier momento sucumbiera ante un ataque al corazón. Mirándolo con pánico latente, Takeda le dio una palmada en el brazo para llamar su atención y recordarle que con embrabecerse no ganarían nada, pues cualquier posibilidad de dialogar moriría al instante y aquella visita concluiría en rotundo fracaso, al igual que las otras dos veces anteriores.

—Oh, sepa usted disculparme, inspector. Cómo podrá entender, los modales de uno tienden a perderse cuando después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrado, los lameculos gubernamentales caen repentinamente a tu propiedad ofreciéndote una cerveza tan nauseabunda como esta —replicó cínicamente el agente MI06, mientras que sacudía la lata con genuina intención de vaciar hasta la ultimísima gota—. Me han ofrecido mejores sobornos que este, inspector, eso se lo aseguro.

Las cinco unidades de melonpan que habían comprado para simpatizar con el diablo, ahora remojadas en cerveza, yacían intactas en la cesta al centro de la mesa, convirtiéndose segundo a segundo en una sola masa aguachentada que con solo verla le provocaban arcadas a ambos inspectores. El autor de tal atrocidad por otra parte permanecía relativamente indiferente, si se ignoraba por defecto el fruncir de sus cejas rubias, haciendo esto mella en el aparente mal humor del inspector Ukai.

—¡¿Es que no lo entiende, agente?! ¡Su placa está en juego! —gritó el inspector de greñas teñidas, estampando sus puños sobre el mármol empapado de la mesa.

Rompiendo a reír súbitamente, el agente MI06 abrazó sus propias costillas incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, bajo la atónita y atenta mirada del inspector Takeda. Era la primera vez que el sujeto a interragotorio mostraba una reacción diferente a la burda apatía que acostumbrada manifestar.

Si jugaban bien sus cartas, tal vez podrían darle pie al buen diálogo.

—Dígame usted, inspector Ukai, ¿en serio piensa que a estas alturas ese tipo de frivolaridades me preocupan? —inquirió, tirando al suelo la lata de cerveza antes de sacudir un paquete de cigarrillos, aparentemente vacío—. Nada me complacería más que desligarme de tal patética insignia.

O tal vez no, se contradijo a sí mismo el inspector Takeda saltando de su asiento para detener a su compañero que sacado de sus cavales quería lanzarse iracundo a la yugular del agente MI06. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para que sus muñecas delgadas no cedieran ante la fuerza bruta de Ukai, cuyos brazos atrapados a sus espaldas por las manos más pequeñas de su socio, aleteaban cual pez fuera del agua en búsqueda de su pronta liberación.

—¡Tsukishima-kun, eso fue completamente innecesario! —intercedió finalmente Takeda Ittetsu—. De no haber sido por el comisario superior Ukai y todo el equipo, ¡en estos momentos estarías pudriéndote en prisión!

—¿Oh, de verdad creen eso? Porque pienso yo, que lo único por lo que tengo que estarle verdaderamente agradecido, es que sus trapos sucios no hayan alcanzado a salpicar mis zapatos.

—Y, ¿cuáles, exactamente, serían esos trapos sucios a los que te refieres?

Los ojos de Tsukishima Kei escondidos detrás de sus gafas carecían de vida alguna y sus pronunciadas ojeras no conseguían más que acentuar la oscuridad de los mismos. No obstante, por una fracción de segundos, aquellos pozos apagados brillaron con un fuego mortal capaz de cortarles la respiración a ambos inspectores. El inspector Takeda soltó consecuentemente a su compañero, quien después de patalear en vano, le cedió las riendas del asunto al otro comprendiendo que en su estado acalorado no conseguiría nada más que avivar la antipatía del agente.

—Para preguntar nimiedades… ¿siquiera han abierto los expedientes de hace dos años?

—Los expedientes se extraviaron tras el incendio que tomó lugar hace unos meses en la unidad de investigación criminal.

—¿Qué hay de la base de datos?

—Inaccesible desde la hospitalización del comisario superior Ukai.

—¿Hay algo que en su incompetencia hayan podido rescatar?

—Tsukishima-kun, creo que es evidente que si estamos aquí es porque tú eres nuestro último recurso —finiquitó la seguidilla de cuestionamientos con voz firme—. El caso de las plantas nucleares y la corporación Oikawa… ¿podrías hablarnos de lo que sucedió en tus días como detective en función a la unidad de investigación criminal de la policía metropolitina?

Sin mediar otra palabra el agente MI06 se incorporó de sopetón, crispándole los vellos a ambos inspectores. La altura de la que gozaba el detective siempre había sido una cualidad bastante intimidante, más ahora considerando los hechos. Solamente volvieron a respirar cuando dicho sujeto les dio la espalda y se dirigió en silencio hasta la mesada de la cocina en la que actualmente estaban reunidos para poner a hervir agua.

—Cuéntenme, inspectores —exigió el rubio de gafas mientras que buscaba un saquito de té dentro de una alacena—. ¿Son muy escépticos?

—Pues, en nuestra línea de trabajo, ciertamente se vuelve difícil creer en lo que predica un religioso.

—No estoy hablando de creencias de índole religiosas, señores.

—¿Eh? No estoy entendiendo. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el caso 3334S o solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo? —retomó así la participación el inspector Ukai.

—Se equivoca, inspector. Todo lo tiene que ver —aseveró el agente MI06, sentándose nuevamente frente a los inspectores.

El rubio clavó sus ojos en los del inspector de greñas teñidas mientras que maquinaba algo sobre lo que ambos visitantes fallaban en seguir. Cuando desvío la mirada por último, metió bruscamente su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo del mismo su billetera. Cogió con precisión unos cuantos billetes y después de acomodarse las gafas que se deslizaban por su nariz, los arrojó descaradamente en dirección al inspector Ukai.

—A unas cuadras de aquí hay una tabaquería. Ve a traerme un paquete.

El inspector Takeda no pudo esconder el cansancio, evidenciándose en el profundo suspiro que escapó de sus labios. Cuántas veces más tendría que evitar que su compañero le diera una paliza al cuatro ojos rubio, no podía decirlo con seguridad.

— ¡¿Pero quién te crees que soy?! ¡¿El chico de los recados?!

—Si esperan que un adicto a la nicotina hable sobre la conspiración contra la humanidad, un jueves a la tarde, cuando aún tengo trabajo pendiente que terminar… mínimo podrían hacerme un favor tan sencillo como este, ¿no les parece?

— ¡Estás demente—

—Ukai, suficiente. Ve a comprar lo que pide —lo interrumpió el inspector Takeda.

—Pero…

—Tsukishima-kun, discúlpanos un momento. Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras en privado con el inspector Ukai.

El agente MI06 se encogió de hombros simplemente y le enseñó una sonrisa ladina al inspector Ukai, quien en cambio le enseñó furibundo el dedo del medio, antes de seguir a regañadientes a su compañero. Una vez llegaron a la sala de estar de la residencia, y lejos de los oídos del agente MI06, Ukai Keishin no desperdició ni un solo segundo en poner en manifiesto su descontento.

— ¡Está jugando con nosotros, Takeda! ¡Es inútil insistir por el testimonio de un loco de remate!

—Ese loco de remate desmanteló toda una red de corrupción, Ukai. Que no se te olvide que sin él, nosotros ahora no tendríamos este trabajo y tú no tendrías norte por el cual comenzar a buscar la forma de limpiar el nombre de tu padre.

— ¡¿En serio me estás diciendo que depende de este gamberro recuperar el honor de mi padre?! —exclamó en el tono más bajo que su exaltación le permitía.

Caminando de un lado al otro en medio de la sala de estar, Ukai se arrimó a la pared y arrancó uno de los miles de dibujos raros que estaban pegados en la extensión como un muy mal intento de empapelado infantil, y se lo restregó en la cara del inspector Takeda.

— ¡Son círculos de cultivo! ¡Millones de ellos expuestos en toda la maldita residencia! No me sorprendería ir al baño y encontrarme uno en el retrete. ¿Vas a decirme que esto es normal? ¿Quien sabe si el responsable del caso de las plantas nucleares no fue—

—Eso no nos compete a nosotros —interrumpió Takeda de mala gana—. Tampoco la condición mental de Tsukishima-kun. Así que vas a conformarte con mi buen juicio de carácter y esperar obtener un testimonio lo suficientemente sensato como para reabrir el caso.

El inspector de greñas teñidas se pasó una mano por el pelo y maldijo algo inteligible por lo bajo, sopesando las opciones que tenían en mesa. Rara vez su compañero se ponía en un papel tan autoritario, pero cuando lo hacía, sus motivos solían ser válidos. Honestamente hablando, de los dos, Takeda siempre había sido el único capaz de sintonizar con personajes tan complicados como el mismísimo agente MI06; una gran virtud que no muchos reconocían, no obstante necesaria en aquellos rubros.

Y quién era él para no confiar en tal cualidad, después de tantos años en los que pudo ponerlo a prueba. Así que chasqueando la lengua al papel lo modeló en forma de bollo y lo arrojó, dándose la media vuelta rápidamente para marchar a la salida de la residencia antes de que pudiera terminar de arrepentirse.

— ¡Más te vale hacerlo hablar! —demandó tras dar un portazo.

Valorando el silencio que la residencia en aquellos momentos le estaba otorgando, el inspector Takeda reflexionó sobre las dudas que Ukai Keishin había planteado en voz alta. Por supuesto que, hasta él mismo, tenía sus reservas con respecto a todo lo relacionado al caso 3334S y el agente MI06. Toda la información que había podido recolectar hasta entonces era vaga, ambigua, e inconclusa. No quedaban registros anteriores al gran incidente de corrupción que concluyó en el desmantelamiento de la división de investigación criminal. E incluso sobre el incidente en sí, nada más allá de lo que Tsukishima Kei, cuya intenciones absolutamente todos los seres terrestres desconocían, había filtrado en internet.

¿Qué había sucedido antes de que la bomba explotara? Nadie más que el agente MI06 parecía tener la respuesta para esa pregunta. El caso de las plantas nucleares y la corporación Oikawa permanecía como enigma y en cuanto a la relación que mantenía con el caso 3334S no habían más que conjeturas bizarras sin un hilo de raciocinio en ellas. Por mucho que los ciudadanos de Tokio presionaran al gobierno por la verdad, esta se había visto perjudicada por el mal accionar de un conjunto de personas de dudosa moralidad que lograron destruir toda evidencia que sirviera para reabrir la investigación.

Takeda Ittetsu se consideraba a sí mismo una persona diligente en cuanto el deber se respecta. Si sus superiores habían obrado para perjudicar a terceros, no descansaría hasta verlos tras las rejas y con una condena semejante a sus crímenes. Justamente, eran esos mismos valores los que lo motivaban a soportar el mal genio del agente MI06 y prestar sus oídos para escuchar una versión de los hechos que muy probablemente no serviría más que para sembrar más dudas y sorpresas. Pero… si la información que obtenía resultaba ser una pieza fundamental para resolver aquel rompecabezas, él absolutamente podría ignorar el rostro macilento de Tsukishima Kei, su delgadez extrema, y sus ocurrencias irónicas que lo incomodaban a más no poder.

Regresando a la cocina con pasos suaves, el inspector Takeda no puedo evitar contemplar la figura sombría y paranoica del agente MI06, quien replegado contra la ventana, espiaba por entre las persianas el exterior de la residencia. Había algo en sus ojos que lograba llamarle la atención de sobremanera, y no podía decir con exactitud qué. Si tenía que exponerlo de algún modo, cada vez que analizaba las orbes doradas del otro le llegaba la sensación de que estos habían presenciado cosas que ningún ser humano debería ver. 

Tal vez era por eso que tanto él como Ukai no podían rendirse con el agente MI06.

—Si tanto te molestaba que el inspector Ukai estuviera grabando la conversación, podrías haberle pedido que apagara su celular.

—Sujetos tan obstinados como él siempre tienen un as bajo la manga. No puedo fiarme —respondió el rubio sin mirarlo, concentrado aún en vigilar por la ventana.

— ¿No estarás siendo un tanto paranoico?

— No lo suficiente.

— Tsukishima-kun… ¿podríamos continuar dónde lo dejamos? —insistió el inspector Takeda tomando asiento en la mesa.

El agente MI06 le dio un último vistazo al perímetro, y echando el agua sobre su taza de té, procedió a enfrentar al inspector Takeda por último.

—Aún no responde a mi pregunta.

— ¿Discúlpame?

— ¿Es usted escéptico? —inquirió entre sorbos.

—En muchos aspectos de mi vida… lo soy —confesó finalmente juntando sus manos por encima de la mesa—. ¿...Pero usted no lo era también? Recuerdo haberlo conocido, hace algunos años ya, cuando estaba tomando los exámenes de ingreso a la división de investigación criminal, y la impresión que me dio es que sus valores no eran muy diferentes a los del resto de nosotros.

—Y aún lo soy, me temo. Sin importar las circunstancias, mi programación siempre será la misma. 

— ¿Y cambiaría algo el que no lo fuéramos?

—A lo mejor, que en estos dos últimos años no me sintiera como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza.

—Entonces, Tsukishima-kun, permíteme hacerte el mismo cuestionamiento que te hizo mi compañero —Takeda aclaró su garganta antes de continuar—: ¿tiene esto algo que ver con el caso 3334S?

El agente MI06 se reclinó sobre la silla cuando se sentó y resopló, exasperado.

—Porque de ser así no le encontraría sentido a los acontecimientos que lo preceden y no tengo la menor intención en gastar saliva explicando algo que descartían como el testimonio de un loco de remate. Es ver para creer, inspector. Y ciertamente hay cosas que ameritarían hacer la vista gorda.

—En estos momentos, agente MI06, no tengo interés alguno en su testimonio —declaró Takeda observando seriamente a su acompañante, quien se veía genuinamente abrumado por su respuesta—. Más bien diría que, mi verdadero interés está en el testimonio del detective Tsukishima Kei.

—Pon a prueba cuán escéptico soy.

El rubio de gafas se vio sorprendido por tal discurso tan elocuente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó de fruncir las cejas. Oficiales como el que tenía en frente había pocos y menos uno que insistiera en escuchar lo que escondía detrás de tantas ironías y acertijos verbales que no llegaban a ningún lado. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que también, meditaba entre sí hablar de lo que había ocurrido antaño o no, y el solo hecho de que estuviera considerándolo le ponía lo pelos de punta.

Tsukishima Kei lo pensó largo y tendido, para pesar del inspector Takeda, y solo cuando pasó lo que él percibía como una eternidad, el rubio finalmente asintió con la cabeza accediendo a su pedido.

—Que conste: no me haré responsable de lo que haga usted después con esta información.

—Por supuesto.

—Tampoco me haré responsable de su sanidad mental.

Takeda sonrió complacido antes de volver a responderle cordialmente.

—Por supuesto.


	2. Compasión por el diablo

«En esta sexta edición de "Mentes Intelectuales" traemos en exclusiva una entrevista a corazón abierto ni más ni menos que con el galardonado científico y carismático personaje público: Oikawa Tooru. Entre los tópicos tratados con el joven magnate dueño de la corporación Oikawa, revelaremos en primicia información que aún no ha sido publicada por la prensa sobre los proyectos futuros que estima poner en marcha este mismo año, así como las motivaciones que impulsaron la carrera de tal ilustrado individuo. 

"...Desde pequeño he tenido cierta predilección por la ciencia. Era y sigo siendo fanático de los libros de ciencia ficción, así como de películas espaciales y de seres extraterrestres. El universo y, nuestro mismo planeta, son muy bastos. Nunca deja de sorprenderme el descubrir cosas del mismo que todos pasamos por alto."

Les citamos este inspirador fragmento antes de invitarlos cordialmente a leer la entrevista completa...»

— ¡Tsukki! —Kuroo Tetsurou le llamó la atención, logrando explotar la burbuja de concentración en la había estado ensimismado leyendo— ¡¿No te parece simplemente increíble?!

¿El qué? ¿Los logros científicos? ¿Los proyectos por venir? ¿U Oikawa Tooru en sí? Al menos eso era lo que el rubio de gafas sobrias le hubiera gustado preguntar a su compañero de cuarto (y oficio) mientras que tomaba a sorbos su tercer café del día. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos, sin embargo, era motivo suficiente para no hacerlo, ya que un Kuroo Tetsurou emocionado era equivalente a un disco rayado tan estropeado que se repetiría absurdamente por horas sin detenerse. Y para ser completamente franco, por mucho que le hiciera ilusión discutirle lo vano que era emocionarse por algo que tan poca importancia tenía en sus vidas, era demasiado temprano como para plantear su perspectiva del mundo y lo bien que harían los seres humanos en extinguirse en vez de seguir rebuscándole un sentido a la naturaleza del universo mismo. 

—Lo que me parece verdaderamente increíble es que sigas suscrito a esa revista, Kuroo-san —optó a responderle en tono jocoso—. ¿Si sabes que el artículo en unas pocas horas estará resubido en internet?

— ¡Eso le quitaría toda la magia al asunto! —exclamó el morocho entre mordiscos que le estaba dando a su almuerzo.

— ¿Estás consciente de que eres un nerd de cuidado?

— ¡Apasionado, querrás decir! ¡¿Y qué son esas formas de tratar a tu superior?! —exageró su compañero de cuarto, poniendo mohines aniñados como si realmente lo hubiera ofendido de sobremanera—. Quien no nos conociera pensaría que aquí tú eres mayor que yo.

Tsukishima suspiró profundamente antes de contraatacarlo verbalmente.

—Discrepo. Solo un vejestorio se resistiría a usar la tecnología para leer artículos en línea. Y aquí tú lo eres, Kuroo-san.

— ¡¿Acabas de llamarme vejete en mi propia cara?!

Ignorando el berrinche que Kuroo estaba haciendo al igual que la patética actuación que estaba dando en su papel de principal víctima ante los ataques verbales de Tsukishima Kei, el rubio posó sus ojos en su celular, sin prestarle mucha atención tampoco a su casilla de mensajes que estaba al borde de detonar y que de todos modos no pensaba responder. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de solo verla.

Kuroo Tetsurou no era el peor compañero de cuarto que podría haber llegado a tener; era meticuloso con la limpieza del departamento y con su higiene personal. No se inmiscuía en asuntos delicadamente personales y respetaba sus límites así como su espacio. Tampoco era una persona susceptible con la que ir con cuidado a la hora de hablar, considerando la tendencia del rubio de herir los sentimientos de la gente gracias a su carácter cínico y malhumorado. El hecho de que ambos trabajaran juntos le daba un plus a la convivencia, pues no tenía que explicar sus horarios irregulares y desapariciones abruptas. A vistas de que los alquileres en Ikebukuro costaban la mitad de su sueldo, era inevitable no sentirse medianamente agradecido con Kuroo por proponerle compartir piso tras su transferencia al cuartel de investigación criminal de la ciudad. No obstante, eso no quitaba que muchas veces aún deseara convertirse en una persona invisible para no tener que interactuar con él. Más incluso cuando tenía notoria jaqueca.

—Deberías comer algo antes de viajar, Tsukki.

El rubio dejó de ver su móvil solo para clavarle dagas con la mirada a su compañero e imaginar lo maravilloso que sería poder meterle una media en la boca para callarlo.

—Solo con pensar la cantidad de comida que me obligarán a digerir una vez que esté allá es suficiente para quitarme el apetito —declaró Tsukishima, asqueado.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Cuando viajaba a ver a su familia en días festivos por puro compromiso, a su madre se le daba por hacer un festín semejante a lo que comería un deportista tras un campeonato, obligando a todos los presentes a engullir platillo tras platillo. Negarse a repetir no era opción a menos que quisieras soportar sus llantos por horas, lo cual volvería imposible cumplir su objetivo de pasar su estadía en Miyagi sin lidiar con asuntos problemáticos. Suficiente tendría tratando con familiares que ciertamente no quería ver.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser comer lo que prepara de todo corazón una madre? —acotó Kuroo, seleccionando una pieza de sushi para pescarla con sus palillos.

—Con gusto te cedo mi lugar.

— ¿Y conocer a los padres de Tsukki? Hn. Se escucha como un plan —bromeó el morocho comiendo con la boca abierta—. Una pena que tenga que viajar a Yokohoma para perseguir a los tipos malos.

Los modales de Kuroo eran inexistentes y el rubio tuvo que contenerse para no apartar la mirada. Su vulgar humor no ayudaba tampoco, puesto que el simple hecho de imaginarse un escenario en el que sus padres conocieran a su compañero le revolvía el estómago.

—Solo los tipos malos pueden perseguir a los otros tipos malos —agregó Tsukishima, levantándose para lavar su, ahora vacía, taza.

Kuroo carcajeó suavemente antes de soltar un animado "de hecho" y asegurarle a Tsukki que emprenderían marcha en cuanto acabara su almuerzo, mientras que este refregaba la vajilla. El rubio dedicado a su labor, casi se le cae de las manos su taza cuando repentinamente sintió algo peludo arremetiendo contra sus piernas. 

Era el condenado gato de Kuroo que por algún motivo desconocido actuaba más en confianza con el rubio mismo que con su compañero.

— ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a tu dueño, bola de pelos? —se quejó Tsukishima, chasqueando la lengua.

—Kuroo y yo tenemos la misma predilección por los rubios antipáticos —destacó el morocho riéndose a carcajada limpia en lo que observaba la incómoda interacción entre su compañero y su mascota tocaya.

Ignorando campantemente el comentario de Kuroo y al gato que seguía ronroneando en sus pies, el rubio dio un paso atrás para evitar pisarle la cola al animal y poder darle de comer una última vez antes de irse. En cuanto la fiera de pelaje oscuro escuchó el eco que resonaba por las paredes siempre que le vertían alimento en su comedero, se acercó con pasos presurosos y meneando la cola hasta la sala de estar. Estaba claro que su preferencia por Tsukishima recaía exclusivamente en el hecho de que era el único que en realidad se preocupada por darle de comer a horario sin molestarlo en el proceso. El cariño que Kuroo le daba a su mascota era tan exagerado que el rubio casi sentía que algún día verdaderamente podría llegar a simpatizar con el felino.

Nunca había estado dentro de sus intereses tener una mascota porque era un reverendo dolor de trasero hacerse responsables de ellas. Sin embargo el trato para compartir piso incluía el combo dos por uno de un Kuroo bípedo y otro cuadrúpedo al que le faltaba un ojo. Y aunque en su primer momento el tener que sacudir las pelusas que se le pegaban a la ropa y al mobiliario lo sacaban de quicio, a estas alturas ya había aprendido a combatir con ello. Se atrevería incluso a decir que el felino había terminado convirtiéndose en un mejor compañero de piso que su mismísimo dueño, en especial si ponía a pesar en su balanza mental el que uno no hablara y el otro lo hiciera hasta por los codos. Su preferencia estaba clara.

— ¡Le dejaré dicho a Kenma que venga a cuidar de Kuroo e iré haciendo arrancar el coche! —se escuchó gritar a Kuroo desde la cocina, entre el ruido del grifo abierto del fregadero que actualmente estaba usando para lavar sus trastos.

Tsukishima hasta entonces ya se había trasladado de la sala de estar a su habitación para recoger su bolso y guardar la laptop que contenía información importante sobre el último caso que había caído en sus manos y al que le gustaría darle unas vueltas por su cuenta en cuanto encontrara un momento de paz en su estadía en Miyagi. 

Cogiendo el juego de llaves que estaban tiradas en su escritorio, observó por última vez los positivos que había pegado a su pared sobre la autopsia que les habían realizado a las víctimas recientemente. Al rubio le había llamado gravemente la atención que se hubiera dictado inanición y deshidratación forzada como la causa de muerte, cuando a pesar del pasar de los días los cuerpos aún ni siquiera comenzaban a descomponerse. Más allá de las mutilaciones que las víctimas presentaban, las extremidades que habían quedado intactas carecían de imperfección alguna y la palidez de la piel resplandecía. Su primera valoración de los hechos había sido que el perpetrador posiblemente fuera un especialista en su campo capaz de rellenar a sus víctimas de químicos inorgánicos para evitar que los cuerpos se pudrieran. Pero dado que la autopsia había descartado cualquier posibilidad de que las víctimas hubieran sido alteradas físicamente antes o después de que fallecieran, tendría que reorganizar la lógica de los hechos. El detective tendía a perderse en el tiempo cada vez que analizaba el trabajo que tenía en frente.

—No deberías tener eso ahí a vista de todos.

Tsukishima se sobresaltó e inmediatamente cargó su bolso sobre su hombro antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Cruzando miradas con el intruso que había interrumpido su momento de extrospección privada, ubicó el rostro inexpresivo del propietario del departamento y mejor amigo de la infancia de Kuroo, Kozume Kenma.

—No contaba con que nadie, ya sabes, invadiera mi espacio personal —explicó Tsukishima.

—Me he encontrado a Kuroo abajo y me ha mandado a decirte que está esperándote.

Sí claro, pensaba el rubio en su mente con ironía, observando desde la puerta de su habitación como Hinata Shouyou rodaba por el suelo de la sala de estar con el felino a sus costas que unos minutos antes había estado restregando su pequeño rostro sobre las piernas del rubio. Desde cuándo aquellos dos se habían vuelto tan cercanos como para programar sesiones de juego con una mascota ajena, no podría saberlo nunca con exactitud ni tampoco le interesaba.

Se contuvo de hacer un comentario al respecto porque para bien o para mal, Kozume seguía siendo el dueño de la propiedad y la persona que le había ahorrado un dineral a Kuroo, pero especialmente a él con un acuerdo de alquiler de ensueño. Y ciertamente tampoco quería generarle una peor impresión que la que Kuroo había logrado que tuviera de él después de que lo presentara al rubio como el «gigoló que había comprado a tiempo completo.»

— ¡Tsukishima! —vociferó la ardilla pelirroja que había sido ex compañero suyo en la escuela, como si no estuvieran todos a una pulgada de distancia— ¡No te olvides de mandarle mis saludos a Yamaguchi!

El rubio detective le respondió con una sonrisa cínica un desanimado "claro". 

Nueve de cada diez veces Tsukishima se arrepentía de haberlo recibido aquel día hace unos meses en su puerta cuando lloraba desconsoladamente porque no encontraba un lugar en el que hospedarse en Tokio y no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir más que a él. Más aún odiaba el espíritu caritativo de Kuroo que se apiadó de su pobre alma, lo que lo llevó a presentárselo a Kenma para ver si este podía buscarle alguna solución. Desconocía que clase de hechizo había invocado Hinata para que el exitoso influencer con nulas habilidades sociales se encariñara lo suficiente con él como para rentarle todo un piso, pero gracias a eso ahora tenía que lidiar con su parloteo barato cada vez que tenía la desgracia de encontrárselo en el ascensor del edificio.

— ¡Diviértete en Miyagi! —exclamó Hinata como despedida en lo que el otro abría la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Ustedes diviértanse en su cita! —repuso él antes de darle un portazo a la puerta.

Por lo menos se iría con la satisfacción de haber visto los rostros de ambos avergonzando e intentando excusarse entre tartamudeos. Cuando regresara, se encargaría de molestarlos con lo mismo las suficientes veces como para que temieran volver a dirigirle la palabra.

En menos de un parpadeo Tsukishima ya estaba llegando a la planta baja tras descender por el ascensor, y saludando con la cabeza al portero, el rubio puso pie en el exterior del edificio que se alzaba como ningún otro en la zona. 

El anticuado Mazda RX-7 de Kuroo estaba aparcado en la esquina de la cuadra, cuyo capó, a pesar de estar lo suficientemente reluciente como para cegar a cualquier transeúnte que tuviera la desgracia de topárselo, su propietario lo estaba limpiando con preocupante dedicación. No era un nuevo descubrimiento para él enterarse de lo obsesionado que estaba su compañero con aquel modelo deportivo coupé, estrecho, pulcramente blanco y tan viejo que tenía por coche, si nada más conocerlo se lo había enseñado como si de un objeto animado se tratase. Kuroo incluso le había asignado género femenino y por nombre le había puesto "Valquiria".

Le daba vergüenza de segunda mano recordar la forma tan cariñosa con la que Kuroo trataba a su carro sobre ruedas, y si no fuera porque tenía que llegar a Miyagi antes de media tarde, probablemente hubiera preferido irse caminando todo el camino hasta la estación de tren de Ikebukuro.

— ¿Listo para montar a esta nena, Tsukki? —le preguntó Kuroo sonriéndole pícaramente al rubio en lo que este abría la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

—Ya métete y arranca el auto, Kuroo-san.

— ¿Sin preliminares? Qué grosera forma de jugar brusco.

Tsukishima contó mentalmente hasta diez para no ceder ante sus impulsos y sacar su King Cobra guardada en su bolso, tentado a la idea de disparar las ruedas de "Valquiria". Exactamente en aquellos momentos el rubio estaba ingresando en lo que hace mucho tiempo había terminado por denominar como su "lugar feliz", un espacio privado escondido en las áreas más recónditas de su mente dónde libremente podía liberar todo lo que reprimía. En ese mismo lugar, Tsukishima imaginaba las mil y una formas en la que podría aniquilar a "Valquiria", mientras que su compañero no podría hacer nada más que ser testigo de la destrucción de su coche.

Kuroo pareció percibir que la vida de su más amada posesión estaba en peligro porque inmediatamente después de ver la sonrisa maquiavélica que el rubio le estaba dando, guardó con alarmante velocidad el trapo de gamuza que siempre utilizaba para sacarle el inexistente polvo a Valquiria, antes de montarse en el asiento del piloto y accionar la llave.

"Valquiria" rugió estrepitosamente después de que el morocho pisara el pedal del embrague hasta el fondo y deslizara la palanca hacia primera. Pronto dejaron atrás su hogar, así como los demás edificios que lo rodeaban y que cada vez que Kuroo aceleraba se iban volviendo más y más pequeños en la lejanía. Tsukishima contemplaba por la ventana abierta de su costado las aburridas vistas diurnas de Ikebukuro, que sin luces de neón encendidas ni negocios ilegales que llamaran la atención, se volvía un distrito comercial común y corriente. Él personalmente la pasaba mejor durante los horarios nocturnos de la ciudad, cuando poca gente se aglomeraba en las avenidas y que por la oscuridad le costaba distinguir los rostros de los demás. Se volvía una persona anónima sin resaltar entre la multitud y ajena a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Uno de los principales motivos por los que había decidido mudarse a Tokio en primer lugar, aparte de continuar con su educación superior en la universidad, justamente tenía que ver con la necesidad que siempre había tenido de evitar llamar la atención. En un pueblo rural como lo era Miyagi, sus uno y noventa centímetros de altura, así como su cabellera rubia, no le habían permitido nunca pasar desapercibido. Desde que tenía consciencia, ya sea por los reclutadores deportivos o por los pocos representantes de compañías de entretenimiento que se aventuraban al campo para buscar posiblemente una gema escondida a la que pulirle su potencial de estrella, Tsukishima Kei nunca había podido tener ni un solo segundo de paz. Por mucho que rogara hacerse invisible sus deseos nunca fueron escuchados y su antipatía por el pueblo en el que desgraciadamente le había tocado crecer se volvía más fuerte con cada día que pasaba ahí. Toda su pubertad la pasó contando las horas que le faltaban para graduarse y aplicar a una universidad en Tokio.

Finalmente después de años de puro suplicio, Tsukishima se graduó con honores y su aplicación para estudiar criminología en la universidad de Tokio fue aceptada al mismo tiempo que entraba en la academia de policía. A sus veintiséis años aplicó para el examen que lo ascendería a detective, y ahora un año después, orgullosamente contaba con una placa que lo testificaba como tal.

Lo único que seguía siendo desafortunado de todo el asunto a pesar de ya ser un hombre hecho y derecho, independiente económicamente y con un trabajo estable, es que aún su madre no parecía captar del todo su mensaje de querer dejar atrás todo lo que tenía que ver con su ciudad natal y todavía amenazaba con visitarlo en Tokio si él continuaba ignorando sus mensajes y rechazando las invitaciones que le hacían para reunirse con toda la familia. 

Tsukishima estaba acariciando el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y su dedo índice cuando el aborrecedor sonido que le notificaba que tenía mensajes nuevos resonó en el interior del Mazda, devolviéndolo al presente. Con pesar desbloqueó su celular y notó que el remitente no era ni más ni menos que un viejo conocido y su mejor amigo, Yamaguchi Tadashi. El mensaje simplemente se resumía en un «¿a qué hora llegas? Tengo que contarte algo importante.», al que el rubio se limitó a responder con un «en unas pocas horas» escueto.

—Yamaguchi dice que tiene algo importante que decirme —le contó el rubio a su compañero en tanto que guardaba de nuevo el celular en su bolsillo—. Y pienso que está subestimando gravemente mi talento para la deducción si cree que no me doy cuenta que quiere pedirle matrimonio a Yachi.

Kuroo, que estaba concentrado en su tarea de conducir, miró por el retrovisor una vez antes de ladear su cara y sonreír de oreja a oreja en su dirección. 

—Sería un idiota si perdiera el tiempo. Yachi-chan es un excelente partido.

Tiempo atrás Yamaguchi había insistido con querer conocer el lugar en el que actualmente estaba viviendo tras su mudanza, y como Tsukishima era débil ante las peticiones de su buen amigo, terminó aceptando su plan de visitarlo en su nuevo departamento. Yachi se había acoplado al plan ya que, según Yamaguchi, le hacía ilusión volver a ver a Tsukishima después de tanto tiempo y también poder pasear por Tokio. Es así como ambos terminaron conociendo a Kuroo en su no tan improvisada visita. La personalidad carismática de su compañero los compró en dos minutos, congeniando inmediatamente y olvidando toda clase de formalidad a la hora de interactuar amistosamente.

—Te apuesto una cita a que habrá ceremonia a fin del año —soltó el morocho levantando las cejas en modo de provocación.

— ¿No tienes ya demasiadas apuestas pendientes con el superior Sawamura? —le preguntó el rubio mientras que buscaba en la guantera algún cd de música para introducir en el stereo del auto.

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes, Tsukki! ¡Esta vez está en juego la vida de Valquiria! —exclamó el morocho poniendo muecas para expresar lo preocupado que estaba—. Si a fin de mes no hemos resuelto nuestro caso, ¡quedaremos una victoria detrás de él!

Muchos pensarían que formar parte de la cuadrilla de investigación criminal de la policía metropolitana japonesa equivaldría a someterse a un ambiente lúgubre y de seriedad irrompible, pero la realidad como siempre superaba a la ficción y aquello no estaba más lejos de ser una exageración fomentada por los distintos medios de entretenimiento. Si bien el trabajo de campo podría perturbar al común de la gente, ellos específicamente estaban preparados para poder lidiar física y psicológicamente con ello. Hablar sobre asesinatos brutales y cuerpos desmembrados era algo tan cotidiano que bien podían sentarse a comer juntos mientras lo hacían. Es por eso que bromear sobre los casos que les tocaban y hacer apuestas estúpidas con toda la cuadrilla no era inesperado, e incluso diría, que ayudaba a aligerar la atmósfera y aliviar el estrés del trabajo.

En el caso de la cuadrilla de Ikebukuro, Kuroo Tetsurou y Sawamura Daichi eran los principales responsables de las apuestas absurdas que tomaban lugar en el cuartel general a raíz de lo competitivos que se ponían entre ellos. Exudaban desagradablemente testosterona por todos sus poros cada vez que se encontraban e intentaban demostrar quién de los dos mandaba. Muy problemáticos.

—No te preocupes, Kuroo-san. Él único que podrá estrellar a tu coche contra un bloque de cemento seré yo.

—Eres cruel, Tsukki —sollozó su compañero, empezando a sudar.

Al rubio le llamó la atención un cd que estaba perdido en el fondo de la guantera y que no tenía rótulo ni un título por escrito. Curioso procedió a introducirlo en la disquera, y dándole al botón de "play", una melodía lineal y estridente hizo vibrar todas las ventanas del coche.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dave Rodgers? 

—Debe ser un CD de Kenma, ¡no me mires a mí!

—De todas formas, Kuroo-san —comenzó Tsukishima para cambiar de tema cuando su compañero avergonzado por lo fuerte que estaba sonando tal singular eurobeat, dobló por una esquina para atravesar a la avenida principal—, ¿no te parece extraño que los cadáveres de las víctimas se hayan preservado tan bien?

—Oh Tsukki, si supieras la cantidad de cadáveres con los que me he encontrado. Nunca dejan de sorprenderte. ¿Recuerdas el caso del pervertido de las muñecas humanas? Vaya trabajo que hizo embalsamando a las víctimas.

—Hm —concedió Tsukishima recordando aquel primer caso en el que habían trabajo como compañeros—. Pero en este caso la autopsia no reveló ningún químico que se les hubiera aplicado a las víctimas post-mortem. 

—No sabemos a qué clase de tortura nuestro sujeto los habrá expuesto. Para eso primero tendremos que encontrar el lugar en los que los mantuvo cautivos hasta que perecieron —explicó Kuroo.

—Con un posible caso similar en Yokohoma se nos dificultará condensar la lista de sitios posibles en los que los haya mantenido encerrados.

—Pero gracias a eso definiremos si nuestro sujeto cuenta con las herramientas necesarias para moverse de un lado al otro sin ser cuestionado.

—Tiene que ser una persona con experiencias quirúrgicas para poder remover extremidades tan finamente.

—O el suficiente dinero como para contratar a alguien que lo haga por él.

Tsukishima acabó con la seguidilla de pensamiento lógico que estaban exponiendo en voz alta, para reflexionar en silencio. Al ser un caso en el que las víctimas no habían sido asesinadas directamente, dificultaba definir el modus operandi del hostigador. Las dos víctimas que habían confirmado hasta entonces habían sido halladas en dos diferentes zonas transitadas de Ikebukuro, en dos ocasiones diferentes. Si no fuera por las partes que les faltaban a sus cuerpos, la investigación hubiera quedado resuelta como un accidente de extrañas condiciones en las que ambas víctimas se habían visto incapacitadas para alimentarse y beber. 

Dos muertes confirmadas en el mismo distrito y por la misma causa, además de haber perdido las mismas piezas del cuerpo. Aquello no podía provenir de otra cosa más que de la mano del hombre. Las mutilaciones habían sido operadas claramente por un tercero pues la autopsia confirmó que se removieron las extremidades después de que fallecieran por inanición y deshidratación, así que aquello descartaba la teoría del accidente y fue del modo en el que el caso terminó en manos de Kuroo y Tsukishima.

—Aun así, me desconcierta que nadie haya denunciado la desaparición de las víctimas, ni hayan venido a reclamar sus cuerpos.

—Kiyoko ya ha podido averiguar la identidad de una de las víctimas. Denunciaron su desaparición hace tres días. En cuanto vuelva de Yokohama podremos investigar a sus allegados —su compañero y actual chófer extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos antes de apartar la mirada de la avenida y voltear a verlo—. ¿Te importa si fumo?

Ya había perdido cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Kuroo que le preguntaba lo mismo y que el rubio siempre había respondido del mismo modo. Había llegado a un punto en el que Tsukishima dudaba si la intención de Kuroo al ser tan repetitivo con lo mismo no sería que estuviera esperando que lo regañara, cuál madre haría con sus hijos.

—No, Kuroo-san, no me molesta. Más bien pienso que el olor a tabaco y el humo que se impregna le queda bien a esta ciudad tan degenerada. Tokio no sería lo mismo sin su representativo hedor a la ceniza de su pronta extinción. 

—A veces dices cosas deprimentes, ¿sabes? —comentó su compañero, encendiendo con una mano el cigarrillo que ya había puesto en su boca, y controlando el volante con la otra.

—No esperes mucho de un ateo pesimista que considera que la auto percepción de la consciencia fue el más grave error de la evolución humana.

—No he captado ni una sola cosa de lo que acabas de decir.

—Quiero decir que no soy precisamente divertido en las fiestas.

—Déjame decirte, Tsukki —exclamó Kuroo después de darle una calada a su cigarrilo—, tampoco lo eres fuera de ellas.

Nada que pudiera negar ahí el rubio. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y le enseñó el dedo del medio a Kuroo, quien soltó el volante por una fracción de segundos para devolverle la misma seña al otro.

— ¿Este CD tendrá algo más que eurobeats? —preguntó el rubio ya saturado de escuchar el mismo tipo de melodía una y otra vez.

—Si es el CD que creo que es, adelántalo a la pista siete. Es una canción que pienso que te quedaría como anillo al dedo.

Por mera curiosidad, Tsukishima le hizo caso a su compañero y presionó el botón para saltar a las siguientes pistas hasta alcanzar a la séptima. Subió el volumen del stereo y una familiar melodía resonó en sus tímpanos, pero no fue hasta que el cantante del grupo que la tocaba comenzó a entonar que el rubio pudo reconocerla.

Compasión por el diablo, de los Rolling Stones.

—Qué imbécil eres —lo insultó entre risas, y esta vez fue Kuroo el que se encogió de hombros sin poder negar lo dicho hacia su persona.

Con nada más que la música de fondo entre los dos, el silencio volvió a reinar en cuanto "Valquiria" aceleró después de superar el embotellamiento de la avenida. Recorrieron un kilómetro más hasta que la estación de tren finalmente se materializó frente a sus ojos. Kuroo aparcó en la esquina de la misma y esperó pacientemente con el motor aún encendido del coche que Tsukishima recogiera sus cosas y se bajara.

—No mueras —se despidió Tsukishima, mirando a Kuroo a través de la ventana del coche.

—Tú tampoco —repuso su compañero antes de guiñarle el ojo y partir a su próximo destino.

Dándole un último vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, el rubio constató que ya no tenía más tiempo que perder. Emprendió una marcha apurada hasta llegar a la boletería de la estación, y comprando el pasaje que partiera más pronto hacia Miyagi, se arrimó a una de los bancos más próximos a él para desplomarse en el mismo y disfrutar sus últimos veinte minutos de soledad.

Tsukishima estuvo por ponerse los auriculares y escuchar música cuando notó que había un anciano jorobado delante suyo, en búsqueda de un banquillo desocupado. Suspirando, el rubio se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada y se acercó al pilar que estaba próximo a él para apoyarse. Finalmente se colocó los cascos sobre sus oídos y eligió una canción al azar.

Desde el fondo de su inexistente corazón esperaba que la visita a Miyagi concluyera como cualquier otro ordinario día de su vida.

* * *

La residencia de los Tsukishima no había cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años. El frente de la casa consistía únicamente en las paredes externas de piedra, un tejado de ladrillo rojo, y la puerta de entrada pintada de blanco. Sin siquiera gozar de un jardín, la construcción carecía de cualquier atractivo llamativo y adelantaba lo insípido que también sería por dentro.

Respirando profundamente y abriendo y cerrando las manos para distender los músculos, el detective rubio golpeó dos veces la puerta de la casa que por mucho tiempo tuvo que llamar hogar. Unos segundos después se escucharon pasos presurosos y pesados dirigirse hasta la puerta. El crujido que hizo al abrirse lo puso de los nervios y solo pudo volver a relajarse cuando el simpático rostro de su hermano mayor entró en su campo de visión.

— ¡Kei, pasa! —lo invitó emocionado, empujándolo hacia dentro.

Tsukishima se quitó los zapatos antes de poner pie en el interior de la casa y siguió a su hermano que se dirigía a la sala de estar, mirando de reojo al rubio en todo momento. En el sillón rinconero gris, Tsukishima se encontró con unos ojos familiares y una sonrisa tan genuina que solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Saeko, la esposa de su hermano, acariciaba su estómago inflado con una mano, al mismo tiempo que se ponía lentamente de pie y le hacía señas con la otra para que se acercara. Su hermano llegó a su lado entonces y pasando un brazo por la cintura de su mujer ambos le dieron la noticia de que muy prontamente sería tío.

—Felicidades a ambos —les dijo el rubio más joven, antes de abrazar a su cuñada y darle unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano.

— ¡Kei, eres muy cruel! —exclamó Akiteru, asistiendo a su mujer para que se sentara de nuevo en el sillón—. ¡Te mandamos millones de mensajes para que vinieras a visitarnos en Tokio!

—Akiteru, acaba de llegar. No lo atosigues —razonó la mujer embarazada con su hermano—. Ya es un hombre adulto y tendrá sus propios asuntos que atender.

De todas las personas con las que a Tsukishima no le molestaba dialogar, Saeko estaba en la cima de la lista mental que había hecho al respecto. Era una mujer independiente y de carácter fuerte, ni antes ni ahora tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba, y no por el hecho de estar casada se había relegado a las tareas del hogar mientras que dejaba que su hermano se encargarse de todas las demás responsabilidades. Pero sobretodo, lo que hacía a Tsukishima Saeko especial y por lo que el mismo detective rubio siempre le estaría agradecido, era su talento para percibir la incomodidad de otras personas.

—Pero… ¿Es mucho pedir que aunque sea me coja el teléfono? —cuestionó su hermano con las orejas bajas por haber sido reprendido por su mujer.

—Estoy segura de que Kei solo ha estado muy ocupado con el trabajo —respondió Saeko antes de voltear el rostro en dirección al Tsukishima menor—. Y tú también podrías aunque sea mandarle uno o dos mensajes. Al menos para que su complejo de hermano no lo termine de consumir.

— ¡No tengo complejo de hermano! —se defendió su hermano a los gritos, avergonzado.

Para ser completamente franco, el menor de los Tsukishima muchas veces si se sentía culpable de no mantener seguido contacto con su hermano. Sabía el cariño que Akiteru sentía por él, y aunque ciertamente era recíproco, Kei no sabía cómo demostrarlo de la forma correcta. Eso siempre le había molestado y por mucho que le diera vueltas en la cabeza, no había encontrado la forma de agradecerle a Akiteru con el tipo de hermandad que él buscaba.

Era exactamente por eso que a pesar de que ambos actualmente estuvieran viviendo en Tokio (aunque en diferentes distritos), nunca se había armado el valor de ir a visitarle por cuenta propia, ni de mantener relación constante con él. Además, ¿de qué hablarían? Kei solo tenía historias grotescas que contar en cuanto a su trabajo, y su vida social era nula. 

—En cuanto termine un caso pendiente que tengo, intentaré ir a visitarlos.

— ¿En serio? —pedía una confirmación su hermano, perplejo, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran con palpable esperanza—. ¡Te estaremos esperando! ¡No vale retractarse después!

El Tsukishima menor se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Por supuesto que en aquel momento no le advirtió a su hermano que un caso como el que tenía en manos tomaría meses para concluir, y que para entonces esperaba tener más trabajo apilado para postergar una vez más la visita que definitivamente no había prometido.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está mi hermano? Escuché que ahora están trabajando en la misma cuadrilla.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke era el hermano menor de la mujer de Akiteru y también el socio más bullicioso e insoportable que alguna vez le podría haber llegado a tocar compartir espacio en su oficio. Si lo conocías a primera vista, nadie podría llegar a creer que una persona como él fuera un detective certificado. Hablaba hasta por los codos y no era muy despierto, así que realmente era desconcertante que hubiera sido admitido en el escuadrón de investigación criminal cuando su perfil estaba lejos de encajar. Lo único en lo que se desempeñaba bien era en las prácticas físicas del trabajo, pero incluso en eso, no destacaba particularmente.

Estaba de sobra decir que Tsukishima no lo terminaba de tragar, sin embargo tampoco podía revelarle esa opinión a Saeko tan directamente. Era su hermano después de todo, aunque a veces le costaba encontrar la similitud entre los dos quitando el aspecto de los genes.

—Yendo detrás de las faldas de Kiyoko, como siempre —se limitó a decir el rubio.

Era sumamente gracioso recordar las veces que la superiora Kiyoko, líder del departamento de informática, rechazaba fríamente los avances siempre inoportunos de Tanaka. El tipo simplemente no captaba el mensaje para nada.

— ¡Ese sabandija! —exclamó Saeko cerrando las manos para formarlas en un puño—. Avísame si les da muchos problemas. ¡Lo enderezaré a cachetazos!

Ambos Tsukishimas sudaron frío, pensando en la dura educación que recibiría el bebé que estaba por venir al mundo. Saeko Tsukishima era una mujer a la que temer.

—Kei —Akiteru se adelantó a llamar a su hermano, pareciendo haber recordado algo de vital importancia por la expresión seria que súbitamente había puesto—, antes de que vuelva mamá y te atosigue a preguntas, probablemente deberías hablar con nuestro padre.

—Aunque no lo exprese físicamente, te ha extrañado —agregó, señalando con un dedo en dirección a la cocina, lugar en el que actualmente su progenitor estaba tomando el té, con la vista clavada en el periódico local de Miyagi.

—Supongo que… debo hacerlo —coincidió Tsukishima, inseguro.

Akiteru le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa, como diciéndole que comprendía su poca asertividad para tomar la iniciativa.

La relación entre el menor de los Tsukishimas y su progenitor no era precisamente mala, pero ambos apoyaban sus diferentes tipos de filosofía de vida y muchas veces chocaban por lo mismo. El diálogo con los años y la constante ausencia de Kei en Miyagi se había tensado y los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para encontrar un término medio. Y mientras que Akiteru había cumplido con todas las expectativas anticuadas que tanto su padre como su madre habían puesto en los dos hermanos, Kei era la oveja negra de la familia que nunca pudo satisfacerlos y enorgullecerlos en su rol de hijo menor.

Suprimiendo el cansancio que lo tentaba con la idea de subir rápidamente por las escaleras y refugiarse en su habitación hasta que pasara el espantoso día que le quedaba por delante en aquel pueblo rural tan condenadamente conservador, el rubio se acercó con pasos ligeros hacia la cocina. Su progenitor hasta entonces no había despegado la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y tampoco se lo veía con la intención de hacerlo pronto.

Tsukishima carraspeó su garganta antes de dar noticia de su presencia.

—Estoy de vuelta, padre.

El cabecera de la familia Tsukishima por último se dignó a dirigirle una mirada a su hijo, analizándolo de arriba abajo con ojos de halcón detrás de sus gafas. Era una calcada versión de Kei que cargaba a costas con mucho más pesares y arrugas de las que a él le hubiera gustado admitir que contribuyó hasta cierto punto.

—Veo que Tokio ha degenerado tu forma de vestir —señaló, con un tono de voz apagado.

Tsukishima se rio para sus adentros. ¿Que tendrían de malo sus habituales jeans ajustados y la chaqueta de cuero que le había robado a Kuroo? Solo podía suponer que en Miyagi no estaban muy actualizados con la moda corriente, al igual que con todas las demás cosas.

—Siempre lo fui, desde antes que me marchara a Tokio. Solo que nunca lo has querido ver.

—No quiero discutir contigo. Tu madre ya ha llorado lo suficiente extrañándote como para que le arruinemos este día con discusiones absurdas —levantó la bandera blanca su padre, suspirando en el proceso.

Para empezar, el menor de los Tsukishimas no tendría nada que discutir si su padre simplemente no se metiera en su vida. 

— ¿Cómo has estado? —continuó indagando su progenitor.

—Bien. Ya me he acostumbrado a vivir en Ikebukuro.

— ¿El departamento es decente?

—Superior al promedio, así que sí.

—Deberías traerlo algún día a ese socio tuyo que ahora vive contigo. Quiero confirmar con mis propios ojos que sea una persona a la que se le puede confiar la vida de mi hijo.

Sí, claro. Eso solo sucedería sobre su tumba.

—Si se presta la ocasión… —se limitó a decir el detective.

Su padre pareció querer agregar algo a la conversación tan sobria que estaban teniendo, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó a lo lejos el ruido de unas llantas deslizándose hasta la acera de los Tsukishima, y pronto unos estrepitosos azotes a la puerta llegaron a los oídos de todos los presentes. Su padre volvió a depositar su vista en el periódico después de rellenar su taza con más té de la tetera que tenía a un costado de la mesa.

—Debe ser tu madre que ha vuelto con la mercadería para la cena de esta noche —aclaró su progenitor—. Hazme el favor de comportarte cuando la veas.

El rubio menor se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto y procedió a reclinarse contra la encimera de la cocina. 

Su progenitora que venía cargando con bolsas le pidió a Akiteru que entrara las compras que había hecho y que faltaban por descargar del baúl de su Porsche. Justamente en ese intercambio de palabras que estaba teniendo con su hermano pareció ser que Akiteru le advirtió sobre su presencia, porque inmediatamente después la mujer con rostro arrugado que bien se había sabido mantener con el pasar de los años, se aproximó presurosamente hasta la cocina.

Depositó las cuatro bolsas que tenía en manos en la mesa en la que su progenitor estaba sentado, y después de contemplar por unos segundos a Tsukishima como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo a chillar.

— ¡Kei, mi niño! ¡¿Cuánto más querías hacerme esperar para verte?! 

—Querida, Kei acaba de llegar. Debe de haber sido agotador el viaje hasta Miyagi, déjalo que descanse —intervino su padre observando como su hijo no sabía cómo reaccionar y no se decidía de qué modo corresponderle al abrazo fatal a su progenitora.

— ¡Oh, tienes razón! ¡Qué desconsiderado por mi parte! —concedió su madre limpiando una lagrimilla que surcaba por uno de sus ojos—. Ponte cómodo hijo, iré preparando especialmente tu pastel de fresas favorito.

— ¡Akiteru! ¡Trae aquí la bolsa del súper que tiene las fresas! —ordenó a los gritos su madre, dirigiéndose a su hermano que venía de afuera cargando con la mercadería por su cuenta.

—Aprecio el sentimiento, pero realmente no hace falta…

Dado que su madre parecía ignorar lo que le estaba diciendo mientras que agarraba la bolsa que su hermano le estaba teniendo y se ponía a refrigerar la fresas antes de sacar un bowl y los elementos necesarios para comenzar a cocinar, Tsukishima se rindió en intentar terminar su frase.

—Kei, hijo… para serte franca esperaba que volvieras de Tokio agarrado de la mano de alguien más —comentó su progenitora a espaldas de él—. Un hombre a tu edad, sin aún haber formado familia, es alarmante.

Al menor de los Tsukishima comenzaba a volverle la jaqueca con la que se había levantado a la mañana, potenciada por mil. Se esperaba que su madre metiera cizaña, pero nunca que fuera hacerlo tan pronto y frontalmente.

—No tengo tiempo para conocer a nadie, mucho menos para conformar una familia.

Para empezar, el detective aunque pudiera tampoco pensaba hacerlo. En su más honesta opinión, el matrimonio no era más que un recurso anticuado de unión de bienes endulzados con promesas superfluas de amor eterno, y ciertamente no era algo a lo que en su vida se plantearía someter. 

—Oh bueno, no hay nada malo que por bien no venga. En el súper mercado me he encontrado con la familia que se ha mudado al lado de los Hitoka (muy simpáticos por cierto) y hemos hablado un poco —comentó su madre mientras que se lavaba las manos, antes de echar en el bowl todo el contenido de un pote de crema que tenía en manos—. Resulta ser que tienen una hija de veintiséis años, como tú ¡y está soltera! Les he hablado de ti y les ha parecido genial la idea de permitir que se conozcan.

Ah, con que por ahí iban los tiros, pensó el detective, endureciendo las facciones de su rostro.

—Madre… ¿Estás consciente de que hace tiempo he dejado los pañales y que no necesito a nadie que haga de cupido? —reclamó, manteniendo estable su tono de voz que amenazaba por romperse junto al nivel de rabia que estaba comenzando a acumular.

—Pues ya lo he hablado con Yachi-chan y me ha dicho que son amigas y que no tiene problema en sumarla al plan que tenían con Tadashi. A las diez de la noche irás a recogerla.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza, madre? ¡¿Quién carajo te dio permiso para inmiscuirte en mis asuntos?! —exclamó entre dientes el rubio.

— ¡Tsukishima Kei! ¡¿Cómo osas hablarle así a tu madre?! —intercedió su progenitor, saltando a defender a su mujer con el rostro enrojecido.

— ¡No necesitaría hablarle así si simplemente pudiera entender que una relación entre una mujer y yo nunca funcionaría—!

El bowl de plástico que su progenitora había estado sosteniendo cayó estrepitosamente contra al suelo, igual que su madre cuando sus piernas cedieron por la conmoción y se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas. Lágrimas escurrían por su cara al igual que su máscara de pestañas que se había arruinado al entrar en contacto con agua.

Su padre inmediatamente se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentándose y fue a socorrer a su madre, mientras que el rubio simplemente se quedó estático en el mismo lugar en el que había estado desde que había puesto pie en la cocina.

—Kei, te están llamando al teléfono —Akiteru, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen en la sala de estar, interrumpió la secuencia dramática acercándose con pasos preocupados hasta su hermano. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca de él le susurró al oído—: es mejor que subas a tu habitación y descanses un rato. Yo me encargaré de hablar con ellos.

Akiteru le dio una palmada cariñosa a su hermano en el hombro y sin mirarlo se dirigió a la mujer que estaba desconsolada chillando en los brazos de su padre para tranquilizarla e intentar que entre en razón.

El detective no lo pensó dos veces antes de abandonar la escena de pesadilla que había tomado lugar y que desde antes que ocurriera ya había tenido el mal presentimiento que algo así terminaría sucediendo. Con semblante serio emprendió marcha nuevamente a la sala de estar para recoger su bolso que había dejado tirado en la mesa familiar y sacar su celular del mismo. En su barra de notificaciones había dos llamadas perdidas de Yamaguchi y una de la oficina.

— ¿Día duro, rubiecito? —preguntó Saeko sin apartar la mirada de su vientre abultado que no paraba de acariciar.

—Ni te lo imaginas —confesó él, trepando las escaleras de a dos escalones.

Una vez hizo todo el trayecto hasta su cuarto que era el que estaba al último yendo directo hasta la derecha, giró la manija de la puerta antes de empujarla para adentro y poder pasar a través del umbral. Su habitación estaba preservada tal cual la había dejado abandonada el día que partió a Tokio para nunca regresar. El pálido gris de sus paredes le dio una bienvenida sumamente agria y los pósteres provocadores que había pegado en su etapa más rebelde se burlaban de su estatus actual. Había uno en particular en el que se leían las frases «contra el sistema» y «fuck the police» que lo estaba tentando a reírse, pues una vez más le ganaban las ironías de la vida.

Dejando su bolso colgando en la silla de su antiguo escritorio, el menor de los Tsukishima se sentó en la cama de una plaza que nunca había sido lo suficientemente larga para abarcar la extensión de sus extremidades, y pasando el dedo pulgar e índice por el puente de su nariz, liberó finalmente el suspiro exhausto que venía guardando desde que había llegado aquel día. No habían pasado ni dos horas y ya había fallado el objetivo que se había impuesto antes de regresar a su ciudad natal.

Cogiendo de su bolsillo el celular, desbloqueó la pantalla antes de deslizar su dedo por el sistema de mensajería y revisar los textos que le habían llegado. La mayoría de ellos pertenecían a Yamaguchi preguntando sobre los planes que tenían para aquella noche. Fue hasta el último de ellos y lo abrió.

«Yachi ha invitado a una amiga a acompañarnos, pero si te incomoda puedo pedirle que invente una excusa para impedirlo.»

El rubio reflexionó al respecto unos momentos antes de teclear una respuesta. Por supuesto que la idea de mandar a Yamaguchi a que se encargara de borrar del mapa a aquella mujer cuyo nombre no conocía, ni tampoco le interesaba conocer, le parecía atractiva. Pero lo que definitivamente no encontraría atractivo una vez que llegara la mañana serían los reproches de su madre y más drama del que ya había soportado. Si tenía que sopesar sus opciones, lo más fácil sería concederle por un día el capricho a su madre y volver a Tokio haciendo borrón y cuenta nueva, como si nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido. 

Le frustraba de sobremanera que su madre siguiera intentando controlar su vida, pero aún más le frustraba tener que aguantar sus berrinches de carácter ideológico a raíz de una exposición educativa arcaica. Hace diez años que Tsukishima Kei había salido del armario, confesándoles abiertamente a sus padres que nunca podría salir e ir a coger las tersas manos de ninguna damisela porque simple y sencillamente prefería agarrar entre las suyas las manos callosas de otro hombre. Aquello derivó a una serie de discusiones inevitablemente acaloradas que culminó en citas al psicólogo de las que siempre se escaqueaba y de campamentos orientativos para niños problemáticos que no sirvieron nada más que para reforzar su orientación sexual. Sus progenitores a la larga encontraron inútil intentar corregir lo incorregible, así que mientras que su padre simplemente apartaba la mirada resignado, su madre que constantemente lloraba (siempre lloraba) un día dejó de hacerlo sin más, pasando a ignorar por completo las «modas de los adolescentes de los adolescentes de hoy en día» como lo describía ella. Cada vez que salía a luz el tema la atmósfera se quebraba en cientos de pedazos amargamente dramáticos seguido de un silencio mortal que nadie tenía la valentía de romper. Y así el menor de los Tsukishima lo soportó con hastío hasta que pudo volar del nido. 

Era realmente un dolor de culo tener que soportar la homofobia viniendo de sus propios progenitores, pero tampoco podía esperar mucho de unos simples campesinos que nunca habían tenido contacto con el mundo exterior y la globalización. Por ende, una vez al año, cuando iba llegando la fecha patria del día de la fundación de Miyagi y sus padres se ponían insistentes con el tema de que los fuera a visitar, el rubio se tragaba el calmante para los nervios más cercano que tuviera y se preparaba mentalmente para ir a verlos. No obstante, de algún modo u otro, siempre terminaban en malos términos y con Tsukishima deseando nunca haber regresado. A veces soportaba mejor los lloriqueos coléricos de su madre, otras veces no tanto. En esta ocasión ocurría lo último gracias a que su madre había involucrado a un tercero que no venía a cuento.

«No te preocupes, ya me ocuparé yo de ese asunto.»

Una sola noche de encuentros fastidiosos no opacarían la divina satisfacción de poder irse el día siguiente con la seguridad de que su madre no lo fuera a perseguir a Tokio para criticar su estilo de vida. Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza, apoyando la conclusión a la que él mismo había llegado. No mucho después su teléfono volvió a sonar junto a la notificación de un mensaje nuevo por parte de su mejor amigo.

«¡Vale! Les diré que nos reuniremos con ellas directamente en La Comarca.»

Antes de arrojar su celular a algún punto al azar de su cama, el rubio revisó muy por encima un mensaje que le había llegado de la superiora Kiyoko. Aparentemente quería avisarle de que ya había publicado en la base de datos de la unidad toda la información que habían reunido sobre la identidad de una de las víctimas del caso en el que estaban trabajando con Kuroo.

Supuestamente Tsukishima había pedido permiso para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones por aquel fin de semana nada más, sin embargo hacer a un lado todo su trabajo cuando particularmente ahora estaba muy interesado en él se le estaba haciendo prácticamente imposible. Además de que hasta que a su madre no se le pasara la histeria y el resto de sus familiares no llegaran, realmente no tendría un motivo relevante como para bajar. Y hasta entonces, debería de entretenerse con algo. ¿Qué mejor que poniendo su tiempo en algo productivo?

Decidido fue a por su bolso para sacar de adentro de él su laptop. Antes de salir al mediodía la había guardado en modo suspendido para no tener que perder el tiempo encendiéndola, en caso de que ocurriera algo que lo ameritara. Y que más podría ameritarlo que no tener nada más que hacer. Llevó la computadora consigo hasta la cama y se puso cómodo en la misma antes de colocar la laptop por encima de sus rodillas y abrir la tapa.

Nada más iniciar sesión entró a la página personalizada de la unidad de investigación criminal de Tokio y se loggeó con su cuenta. Actualizó la base de datos y pronto tuvo a su disposición todo lo que se había documentado sobre el caso hasta entonces más lo último que había cargado al sistema la superiora Kiyoko.

He ahí la imagen de uno de los rostros que había visto tanto en la escena del crimen como en la morgue tras la autopsia, esta vez exudando vida con solo contemplar sus cachetes rosados y un nombre con el que identificarlo.

Yamashita Ryohei había sido un ex convicto con un prontuario delictivo bastante extenso. Tras salir de prisión bajo libertad condicional por buen comportamiento, se asentó en un pequeño departamento de Tokio hasta que finalmente cumplió plenamente con su sentencia. Comenzó a realizar diferentes tipos de trabajo a medio tiempo hasta que posteriormente los abandonó para trabajar como mecánico en un modesto taller en Shinjuku. Dos semanas antes de las que se presumía que había desaparecido, la víctima había sido despedida por negligencia. 

No tenía ningún familiar directo vivo y la única persona con la que parecía haber mantenenido contacto constante era con su pareja sentimental, con quien compartían vivienda. La mujer no había denunciado su desaparición hasta tres días antes de que hallaran el cuerpo sin vida tirado en medio de la ruta de Tokio, practicante limitando con la prefectura de Saitama.

La teoría que con Kuroo hasta entonces habían desarrollado es que tras ser secuestrado y expuesto a torturas de privación de necesidades básicas (como lo era el comer y beber agua), muy posiblemente la víctima debilitada hubiera intentado escapar, solo para terminar desfalleciendo en el camino y que la persona detrás de la privación de su libertad lo encontrara no mucho después, con el objetivo de cortarle extremidades y llevárselas como una especie de trofeo retorcido. Ahora bien, ¿por qué el perpetrante no se había encargado de deshacerse del cadáver que había dejado atrás? Lo único que podían suponer es que el responsable tenía una particular inclinación por el voyerismo y el arte de la comedia. Probablemente le gustara exhibir las atrocidades que hacía para luego contemplarlas en las noticias con la satisfacción que solo un sádico tendría y masturbarse con la indignación de la gente.

El segundo cuerpo que habían encontrado pertenecía a lo que asumían que sería una prostituta por la ropa que llevaba puesta y las diferentes muestras de ADN que habían obtenido a partir de la autopsia que se le había realizado a aquella mujer no identificada por la base de datos. Nadie había denunciado su desaparición en este caso y tres semanas antes de que hallaran sin vida a Yamashita Ryohei, unos extranjeros que paseaban por un parque de Tokio para ver el festival del Hanami, encontraron el cuerpo interte de la joven entre una pila de flores de cerezo caídos. Le habían arrancado los ojos y dormía con una expresión igual de solemne que como habían descubierto a la víctima del caso que la secundó y por el cual se asumía que el perpetrante debía de ser la misma persona. Misma manera tan exhibicionista de regocijarse del sufrimiento ajeno, misma perspicacia de no dejar ninguna huella atrás.

Aquello solo podía ser obra de un sujeto muy problemático y altamente capaz.

Dejando la computadora a un costado, Tsukishima se rascó la nariz dándole vueltas al asunto. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que casi se le escapa escuchar la notificación de un mensaje nuevo en su celular. Extendiendo su brazo, el rubio cogió con una mano su celular y desbloqueó la pantalla. No era para sorprenderse que entre todos los mensajes de trabajo que le llegaban se colara uno de su socio, Kuroo Tetsurou.

«¿Cuál corbata debería usar para encontrarme con los plomazos de Tokio?»

Junto al mensaje venían adjuntadas dos imágenes de Kuroo posando para la cámara traviesamente con dos diferentes corbatas. Una era de un azul neutro lisa y la otra era rayada de un color rosa pálido que sorprendentemente no pegaba nada mal con el traje oscuro que su compañero estaba modelando.

«Ponte la rosa a ver si así los vejestorios se mueren de un paro cardíaco»

No era novedad que los oficiales de Yokohoma eran su mayoría señores bastante mayores y extremadamente conservadores que fruncían el trasero cada vez que tenían que colaborar con subordinados menores que ellos. Rigiéndose de costumbres desactualizadas, sin importar que tus logros y posición fueran mejores que los de ellos, esperaban que aguantaras sus comentarios condescendientes nada más que por tener menos años de experiencia laboral. Estaba por demás decir que Tsukishima no estaba en buenos términos con los vejetes y que justamente era ese motivo por el que Kuroo había terminado yendo solo a tratar con ellos por cuenta propia.

«Iré con esa corbata entonces y me tomaré una foto grupal con los ancianos solo para enseñártela.»

La imagen mental que estaba procesando el rubio en su cabeza casi le hizo soltar una carcajada. Eso sí que sería algo digno de ver.

«Haz lo que quieras.»

Pensaba agregar alguno que otro comentario ocurrente para la ocasión, pero sus párpados comenzaban a sentirse pesados y su mente empezaba a desconectarse de la realidad. Su cuerpo letárgico se quedó muy tieso en el colchón y lentamente Tsukishima cedió ante el cansancio físico, sumiéndose a un sueño profundo.

Un estrepitoso bochinche tiempo después irrumpió en la habitación y el rubio en su estado de inconsciencia lentamente hizo la transición de vuelta a la realidad. Sus párpados que habían estado fijamente sellados, ante tremendo bullicio que escuchaba de fondo, revolotearon y lo primero que atestiguaron fueron unos manchones difusos y pequeños que se movían por todos lados. El rubio tanteó con la mano por el colchón en búsqueda de sus gafas que suponía que en algún momento de su siesta improvisada había perdido. Una vez las encontró se las colocó rápidamente y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la graduación. Lo primero que sus ojos ubicaron fue la peligrosa forma en la que los mocosos que tenía por primos estaban agarrando su laptop.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kei está despierto! —chilló uno de los niños para advertirle al otro y que dejara de jugar con la computadora.

—Akiteru nos ha mandado para avisarte que ya estamos por cenar —se justificó el otro nervioso ante la mirada mortífera con la que el rubio lo estaba viendo.

—Fuera de aquí, mocosos —ordenó Kei, incorporándose en la cama y arreglándose el pelo con las manos.

Sus primos que no deberían tener más de trece años chasquearon la lengua y murmuraron alguna palabrota por lo bajo, creídos de que Kei no lograría escucharlos en lo que iban saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡Quietos ahí! —exclamó el detective antes de que cerraran la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos niños pegaron un salto, alarmados, antes de voltear a ver su primo con expresiones escandalizadas.

— ¿A dónde se piensan que van con mi computadora? 

El mayor y más travieso de los dos ciertamente se había olvidado de dejar la laptop en su lugar y no tenía pensado para nada llevársela consigo abajo para espiar lo que Tsukishima podría estar escondiendo en ella. Ese definitivamente no era el caso.

Con pasos rígidos el niño entró por segunda vez a la habitación, mostrándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Tsukishima cuando se acercó a devolverle la laptop.

— ¿Sabes lo que sucedería si por casualidad terminaran estropeando mi computadora por intentar husmear en ella? —preguntó Tsukishima antes de aceptar la laptop que su primo le estaba tendiendo con sus brazos bien extendidos y manteniendo una distancia razonable del detective—. Los forzaría a trabajar hasta el cansancio por cada yen que me ha costado. Y con lo que vale, no creo que sus padres sean capaces de salvarles el pellejo esta vez.

Su otro primo que estaba observando en la seguridad del umbral de la puerta palideció al igual que el niño que el rubio tenía en frente.

— ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas, primo! ¡Juro solemnemente nunca volver a siquiera dirigirle una mirada a esa computadora! —se disculpó el mocoso a los gritos mientras que se inclinaba para darle mayor credibilidad a su arrepentimiento.

—Si lo han entendido, ya pueden ir desapareciendo de mi vista —exclamó el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Esfumándose como si en primer lugar nunca hubieran estado ahí, Tsukishima escuchó como sus primos bajaban por las escaleras a las carreras. Realmente establecer dominancia infundada por el miedo era la única manera en la que mocosos de su edad se replantearan los límites que podían atravesar.

Estirando sus extremidades para que le bombeara más rápido la sangre y circulara mejor por sus articulaciones, Tsukishima se preparó mentalmente para unirse a la reunión familiar que lo había tenido de los nervios durante toda la semana.

Siguiendo el mismo trayecto que los mocosos unos segundos antes habían recorrido, el detective descendió penumbrosamente por las escaleras. Ya desde el pasillo del primer piso se escuchaban los chillidos de sus familiares al hablar, similares a los de un cerdo a punto de ser sacrificado para consumo humano. La manada estaba posicionada junto a la mesa de la sala de estar, organizados de tal modo que el padre del rubio así como su tío ocuparan el asiento de la cabecera, y junto a ellos a su izquierda sus respectivas esposas. En el medio estaba una tía solterona, Akiteru y Saeko, al frente los mocosos que tenía por primos, y un asiento vacío que solo se podía suponer que habían reservado para él.

—Por fin ha aparecido la estrella del día. ¿Cómo ha estado nuestro chico citadino favorito? —inquirió su tío nada más ver que el rubio se iba acomodando en su asiento.

—Oh, ya sabes. Ocupado con el trabajo.

Aprovechando que finalmente todos estaban presentes en la mesa, pronunciaron en conjunto "buen provecho" antes de lanzarse a por el shinmai conmemorativo por el día de la Fundación. Para celebrar aquella fecha importante para el pueblo, se acostumbraba a preparar el arroz extraído de las cosechas de otoño como plato de entrada, antes de seguir con el menú principal.

—A este paso nuestro Kei se volverá un adicto al trabajo —comentó su tío masticando su porción de arroz con la boca abierta. El rubio lentamente iba perdiendo el hambre a pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día—. Si te sobreexplota mucho tu jefe, ¡házmelo saber! Conozco un muy buen abogado al que le encanta sacarle dinero a estos tipos tan codiciosos de Tokio.

—Por cierto cuñada, ¡el arroz te ha quedado sensacional! —su tío pasaba de un tema a otro animando a que todos participaran en la conversación.

La madre del rubio sonrió ampliamente en dirección a su tío y se negó a recibir tal halago por mera cordialidad aunque de todos modos apreciaba su buen gesto. Su progenitora aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos por haber estado llorando horas antes pero ya se la veía de mejor humor y suponía que la atmósfera familiera había conseguido aplacar sus nervios.

Akiteru de tanto en tanto le lanzaba a él miradas consternadas, como preguntándole indirectamente si se encontraba bien, y Tsukishima ponía lo mejor de sí para hacer muecas que simularan una sonrisa cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de su hermano mayor. Saeko a su lado rodaba los ojos cada vez que lo pescaba a su esposo haciendo aquello y de forma táctica le decía a Tsukishima que lo disculpara por ser tan pesado.

Su padre que hasta entonces había evitado mantener contacto visual con él, una vez que pasaron al plato principal de la noche, le pidió que le sirviera sake. El detective agarró con sutileza el recipiente que contenía el alcohol y lo vertió en un pocillo artesanal hasta que estuviera al borde de rebosar, antes de hacérselo llegar a su progenitor, tendiéndoselo con ambas manos por cortesía. El padre de Tsukishima lo aceptó, dándole un sorbo inmediatamente. Satisfecho con aquel intercambio, depositó el pocillo a un costado de su plato y procedió a servirse del yakisoba que su mujer había preparado para todos. El rubio lo secundó en esto último, aunque honestamente no le veía lo apetitoso a aquella comida frita.

— ¡Padre, pregúntale a Kei sobre los círculos de cultivo! Él es detective, ¿no? ¡Tiene que saber algo sobre el tema! — uno de los críos que tenía a su lado interrumpió la aburrida conversación que los adultos estaban manteniendo.

— ¿Círculos de cultivo? 

—Oh, ¡cierto! —su tío dejó pasar la interrupción de los niños para hincar los dientes, nuevamente, en otro tema de conversación—. Hará cosa de dos meses que en distintos arrozales de Miyagi han aparecido extraños diseños de círculos tallados en la tierra. La gente alarmada los denunció a la policía local, con lo cual inevitablemente se atrajo a la prensa… ¡Si supieras lo sorprendido que estuve los otros días al ver en el periódico la imagen de esa monstruosidad! ¡Los agroglifos eran de veintiún pies de largo y catorce pies de ancho!

La esposa de su tío que hasta entonces se había abstenido de participar en la conversación más que para intercambiar pequeños comentarios con la madre del rubio, miró a todos los presentes horrorizada antes de agregarle detalles a lo que su marido estaba contando.

— ¡Y eso no es lo peor del asunto! Dos estudiantes que se aventuraron por los arrozales desaparecieron por dos días enteros antes de volver a sus casas sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que les pasó. 

Tsukishima tenía el leve presentimiento que los jóvenes aburridos de Miyagi estaban aprovechando la histeria colectiva para divertirse fuera de casa sin ser duramente reprendidos.

— ¡Kei, tú debes de saber algo! ¡¿Crees que los extraterrestres nos estén visitando en sus platillos voladores?! —insistió su otro primo con ojos brillosos.

—Como todo en nuestro actual planeta tierra, esto también es obra del hombre. Cuesta trabajo, sí, pero no es imposible hacer agroglifos quemando tierra y utilizando tablones de madera. A alguien más le ha de haber resultado divertida la idea de asustar a la gente y le ha copiado la idea. Así sucesivamente hasta que la prensa les puso atención.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Desde que ese desgraciado de Oikawa Tooru vino a molestar con planos para la reactivación de la planta nuclear abandonada, este tipo de eventos tan extraños no han dejado de suceder —intercedió su tío a favor de las teorías más conspiranoicas de todas.

—No me parece mal que reactiven la planta. Más tarde que nunca tendrían que hacer algo con ella —agregó Tsukishima, jugando con la comida que tenía en su plato—, y de paso generará empleos en el pueblo. La gente ignorante tendrá algo productivo en lo que concentrarse en vez de esparcir cuentos surrealistas para emocionar a los turistas.

Puede que Tsukishima indirectamente hubiera llamado ignorante a su propia familia, aunque esa no hubiera sido realmente su intención. Sin embargo, en su opinión, mantener la boca cerrada y dejar que siguieran creyendo en mitos locales inventados sería atentar contra la dignidad de su apellido. En un par de años los mocosos que tenía como primos le agradecerían por abrirle los ojos desde temprana edad.

—Así que era cierto eso que dicen que en Tokio les lavan el cerebro… Es increíble lo que estoy escuchando de mi propio sobrino.

—Más bien diría yo que Tokio recompensa el pensamiento crítico y la aceptación de la programación humana. Permite que te des cuenta que con tirar una moneda a un pozo de los deseos no significa que vayas a invocar la buena fortuna para tus cosechas estacionales. La naturaleza trabaja a su modo y los seres humanos no podemos ir contra ella, esa es nuestra realidad y qué mejor que aceptarla como es. 

— ¿Qué hay de malo en desear buena fortuna y esperar que un milagro ocurra? ¡Eso es lo que nos mantiene a todos optimistas y muy unidos por muchos problemas que tengamos! —bramó su tío con la cara enrojecida, el resto de los presentes permanecían con la boca cerrada—. ¡¿Cómo siquiera te levantas tú todos los días de la cama con pensamientos tan tristes como esos?!

—Porque esa es mi programación. Independientemente de que así lo queramos o no, desde que nacemos estamos preparados para subsistir. Nos levantamos, comemos, nos reproducimos, y nos vamos a dormir de nuevo en un ciclo sin fin. Y ciertamente ya que me veo obligado a no interrumpir ese ciclo, prefiero invertir el tiempo que me queda vivo en algo que pueda ser comprobado antes que rezarle al inexistente dios de las cosechas en el que todos los de este pueblo aparentemente creen tan ingenuamente.

—Espero que en un futuro no tengas que tragarte esas palabras, chico. Uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado.

—Si eso llegara a pasar, estoy completamente seguro de que habré perdido completamente la cabeza.

El silencio reinó en la sala de estar cuál funeral deprimente y por unos minutos nadie se atrevió a romperlo. Su tío abría y cerraba la boca esperando que se le ocurriera algo para desbaratar el argumento de Tsukishima, pero eso ya no sería posible pues no había lugar ya a más debate. Cuando la tensión de la atmósfera comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente palpable, su madre decidió intervenir por último.

—Iré por el postre. Kei… hijo, ayúdame a traer las cosas —poniéndose de pie la progenitora del rubio le pidió, evitando mirarlo directamente.

Akiteru observó con cara preocupada como su hermano se dirigía a la cocina siguiendo a su madre. Honestamente deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que una discusión como la que habían tenido a media tarde no volviera a desatarse entre las dos partes.

Aunque Kei no fuera un detective, tampoco le hubiera costado mucho adivinar cuáles habrían sido las intenciones de su madre al ordenarle que la siguiera con una expresión descompuesta en su rostro. Solo esperaba que su progenitora fuera directamente al grano y no se metiera con las decisiones de su vida.

La mujer que años antes se había vuelto mucho más petiza que él en comparación a cuánto el rubio había crecido en altura, le tendió en silencio unos platos de postre mientras que iba sacando del refrigerador el pastel que había preparado para la ocasión.

—Si querías vengarte por lo de esta tarde déjame felicitarte porque lo has conseguido. ¡Nunca nadie me había humillado de esta forma delante de invitados! —su madre estaba mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, aunque de todos modos le estaba costando mantener el volumen de su tono al mínimo.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió el rubio, sin entender cómo es que su madre había asumido que la discusión que había acontecido era porque quería vengarse de ella— ¿Cómo que te he humillado?

— ¡Lo haces desde niño! ¡Te pones a discutir sobre lo más mínimo hasta pisotear los sentimientos de los demás! Tu pedagoga siempre nos advirtió que esa personalidad tuya nos traería problemas en un futuro, ¡y razón no le faltaba!

Tsukishima finalmente explotó, largándose a reír estrepitosamente. Increíble le resultaba la forma en la que su madre siempre se terminaba victimizando cada vez que el rubio expresaba una opinión diferente a la del rebaño pueblerino entre el que desgraciadamente se había criado. Por supuesto que la pedagoga que lo había tratado en su infancia nunca había podido adiestrarlo a su antojo como hacía con el resto de chiquillos de su edad que no generaban ni la mitad de conflicto que Tsukishima con su peculiar carácter daba. Debido a eso, la mujer en vez de esforzarse más para entenderlo decidió tirar la toalla en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, diciéndoles a sus padres que nadie nunca podría corregir a su hijo. Al parecer su progenitora jamás pudo olvidar esas palabras.

— ¿Para esto querías que viniera a visitarlos? ¿Para reprocharme lo mal hijo que soy? Tú y yo bien sabemos que nunca vamos a cambiar nuestro modo de pensar… Entonces, ¡¿por qué aún intentas controlar mi vida?!

—Quizás… —comenzó a hablar su madre en tono débil, prácticamente hiperventilando—, quizás fue un error pedirte que vinieras después de todo.

Después de soltar aquella reflexión su madre se tapó la boca, como arrepintiéndose de las palabras que habían escapado por sus labios. Pero para empezar, nada de eso se le hubiera escapado si en primer lugar no lo pensara. Estaba poniendo una expresión afligida, buscando las palabras correctas para disculparse por lo que había dicho, no obstante el rubio no le dio tiempo a que se excusara.

No se podía reparar algo que estaba roto y Tsukishima ya había asumido hace mucho tiempo que su antigua casa en Miyagi nunca sería un lugar al que llamar hogar. 

—Me iré a primera hora por la mañana —declaró el rubio cogiendo con fuerza los platos en sus manos y dándose la media vuelta para volver a la sala de estar.

Su madre pareció necesitar unos minutos a solas porque no hizo afán de seguirlo. El detective regresó a la mesa y permaneció callado por el resto de la noche, distrayéndose con el superficial entretenimiento que su modesto celular podía ofrecerle. Nadie tampoco volvió a mediar palabra con él y así las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que finalmente dieron las diez.

Dio sus excusas en voz alta para poder retirarse y agradeció el esfuerzo que pusieron para la cena. Su hermano fue el único que se despidió de él cálidamente, incluso ofreciéndole su propio coche para que marchara tranquilo a su encuentro con Yamaguchi. El rubio se negó pues la familia de su mejor amigo vivía en la misma cuadra que ellos y ya había arreglado con él para ir juntos a "La Comarca" en su nuevo automóvil por estrenar.

Trotando tras retirarse de la residencia de sus padres, exhaló vaho al entrar en contacto con la glacial brisa otoñal que recorría los miembros descubiertos de su cuerpo. Mientras que en Tokio el cielo constantemente se contaminaba por el humo de las fábricas, el cielo despejado que siempre que lo perseguía cuando estaba en Miyagi parecía exponer todas las impurezas de su persona. Era un mero detalle que lo estaba fastidiando y que lo obligó a apresurar el paso.

Plantándose frente a la puerta de la residencia de los Yamaguchi, el detective tocó el timbre una sola vez antes de guardar sus manos en los bolsillos. En su apuro por irse no se había preocupado por abrigarse y ya era muy tarde para ir por algo que impidiera que el frío le calara los huesos. Además de que, instantes después, la señora Yamaguchi asomó su rostro bonachón por la puerta entre abierta.

— ¡Kei, cuánto tiempo sin verte! —la mujer lo reconoció de inmediato, evaluando de cerca que tanto había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto—. ¡Y mira lo mucho que creciste! Mientras tanto, nuestro Tadashi sigue teniendo el mismo rostro de bebé que siempre.

—Hablando de Tadashi, ¿vienes por él, no? —cuestionó retóricamente la mujer antes de proseguir—. Puedes pasar si gustas en tanto que consigo que baje de su vieja habitación. ¡Dios solo sabrá que lo ha puesto tan nervioso como para encerrarse ahí nada más terminar de cenar!

—Se lo agradezco, señora. Pero no tengo problema en esperarlo aquí afuera —el rubio rechazó cortésmente la oferta optando a seguir congelándose en el exterior.

La señora Yamaguchi le sonrió cálidamente antes de volverse adentro. Tsukishima pudo escuchar perfectamente desde su posición el grito potente que la mujer puso en el cielo para llamar a su mejor amigo, seguido por una retahíla de ruidos que no terminaba de identificar pero que suponía que formaban parte de las tan acostumbradas formas bruscas en la que aquella familia operaba.

Antes de que Tsukishima pudiera replantearse la idea de volver a la casa de sus padres a coger un abrigo, las pecas tan características de su amigo alcanzaron su campo de visión y pronto lo tuvo a Yamaguchi corriendo en su dirección. La nula iluminación de las calles de la cuadra le dificultaban la tarea de definir la silueta de su amigo, pero en cuanto este se lanzó a las carreras para llegar a su lado finalmente pudo examinarlo bien.

—Te ves como un Chihuahua recién nacido —comentó el rubio sosteniéndose las costillas por el dolor que le estaba dando el ataque de risa que le había agarrado—. Déjame decirte que si querías replicar el estilo que elegiste para la ceremonia de graduación esta vez lo superaste con creces.

Imágenes de la fiesta de graduados surcaron por la mente del detective, quien recordaba con cierta simpatía el pelo engomado y el traje poco personalizado con el que Yamaguchi se había lucido aquella noche, años antes.

— ¿De verdad se ve tan mal? —inquirió su ex compañero de clases, sacando su móvil para poner la cámara frontal y revisar su imagen—. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

—Estuve dos horas encerrado en el baño intentando arreglar el desastre que tengo por cabello, ¡¿solo para que luzca peor que antes?! —exclamó el pecoso revolviéndose el pelo—. ¡Al diablo con esto, no me queda mucho tiempo! 

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme, Tsukki!

— ¿Ayudarte a arreglar esa cabeza que parece que te la ha acicalado un gato?

— ¡No, eso no! ¡Y no seas cruel, Tsukki! ¡¿No ves que estoy atacado de los nervios?!1

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó el rubio en tanto que observaba a su amigo rebuscar algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta que parecía no terminar de hallar por el temblor de sus manos—. ¿Qué redacte por ti la propuesta de matrimonio?

—Que no. Que eso ya lo tengo hecho—

El pecoso entró en cortocircuito a mitad de su respuesta, demorando en procesar lo que el rubio acababa de soltarle. Mirando boquiabierto a Tsukishima, su mejor amigo por último pudo detener el mal pulso de sus manos y hallar la pequeña cajita aterciopelada que escondía en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Ya lo sabías desde antes de venir a Miyagi? —preguntó el pecoso entre suspiros, resignado a poder sorprender a su mejor amigo con la noticia.

—Lo sabía desde antes que se pusieran de novios.

—Debí suponer que tu instinto de detective ya te habría alertado.

—No hace falta ser detective para darse cuenta, Yamaguchi.

— ¿Piensas que vaya a aceptar? —preguntó su amigo caminando lentamente en dirección a su coche junto al rubio—. Digo, apenas me he independizado de mis padres y ni siquiera he podido comprarle un anillo muy lujoso...

—Mi instinto de detective, como tú lo llamas, me dice en estos momentos que dejes de acobardarte y darle tantas vueltas al asunto —comenzó Tsukishima subiéndose al asiento del copiloto del Ford Focus por estrenar y esperando que el pecoso lo secundara desde el otro lado. Una vez que su amigo se puso detrás del volante arrancó el auto y finalmente el rubio prosiguió con su discurso—. Si Hitoka aceptó salir contigo después de hacer el ridículo en la fiesta de graduación, no hay motivo alguno para que ahora te rechace.

El rugido del coche de Yamaguchi no se comparaba con el de Valquiria, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que el detective no alcanzara a escuchar la réplica de Yamaguchi.

— ¿Sabes, Tsukki? Para auto denominarte una persona amargada, muchas veces dices cosas reconfortantes.

* * *

La Comarca era un bar rústico y minimalista ubicado a unos cinco kilómetros al norte de Miyagi. En el interior del local no encontrarías más que butacas de roble dispuestas junto a mesas del mismo material y su característica barra de pino Oregón antiguo apartada a un costado para proporcionarles a los parroquianos cierto nivel de privacidad. Normalmente su diseño de interiores no solía resultarle muy atrayente a la clientela joven y los dueños solo se limitaban a recibir con los brazos abiertos a parejas ancianas y hombres adultos de mediana edad que todas las noches caían con sus gordas billeteras a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. 

Sin embargo, para el día de la Fundación, el establecimiento se había acoplado a las estrategias de marketing del mercado optando por adherir al local ornamentos artesanales y linternas volantes de diferentes colores en la entrada del bar para llamar la atención de todo peatón que pasara por aquella esquina en la que estaba situado. Cuando databan aquellas fechas ganaban el doble que en un día promedio después de todo. Y para la desgracia de Tsukishima Kei, La Comarca esa noche estaba repleta.

—Así que… —comenzó a hablar suavemente la mujer sentada en la butaca que había elegido para acomodarse junto a Yachi—, ¿tú eres el famoso Tsukishima Kei?

La cita que su madre le había conseguido pasando soberanamente de su opinión al respecto, jugaba incómoda con sus propias manos encima de la mesa que los separaba a los cuatro. El rubio no podía culparla cuando él mismo se sentía desubicado en el contexto que estaba. 

—Famoso por las razones equivocadas, puede ser. 

Yamaguchi a su lado no había vuelto a abrir la boca luego de saludar con movimientos robóticos a su novia y a la nueva amiga de la misma. Le sudaban las manos y evitaba mantener contacto visual con todo el mundo, actuando como un completo paranoico a punto de ser descubierto traficando narcóticos. El rubio había intentado devolverle la compostura pateándole las piernas por debajo de la mesa, sin conseguir otra cosa más que infligirle dolor físico a su mejor amigo quien en consecuencia solo se puso más pálido todavía. Tsukishima podía jurar por su vida que en cualquier momento el plan que habían ideado en el trayecto a La Comarca para que su amigo le pidiera la mano a la rubia de forma memorable se iría directo al traste.

Yachi constantemente cuestionaba con la mirada el modo de actuar tan extraño de su novio, pero parecía ignorar por completo que ella tuviera algo que ver con eso. Conociéndola tan bien como el rubio lo hacía después de haber compartido tantas clases en la escuela juntos, al detective no le costaba darse cuenta lo que esa cabeza ansiosa estaría ponderando. Deberían agilizar las cosas pronto antes de que a la rubia se le ocurriera que Yamaguchi estaba por dejarla o algo de esa magnitud.

—Solo he escuchado hablar cosas buenas de ti —agregó la mujer de facciones delicadas y simétricas, llevándose una de sus manos bien arregladas a la barbilla, como si estuviera analizándolo—, y cuando mis padres me hablan bien de algún hombre este siempre termina siendo de lo más patético.

—Pues lamento decirte que esta vez también estás en lo cierto.

—Oh, para nada, me disculpo si no me he dado a entender —la joven lo negó con la cabeza antes de explicarse—. Quería decir que has superado mis expectativas con creces.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja, atónito. No obstante se reservó sus comentarios y permitió que la chica elaborara mejor su planteamiento inicial.

—Acabamos de mudarnos a Miyagi por el negocio familiar y para ser honesta hasta ahora no he encontrado a ningún hombre bien parecido —al mencionar aquello chocó las palmas de la mano, pidiéndole disculpas a Yamaguchi sin expresarlo en palabras. Su amigo simplemente le restó importancia y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor que escurría por su frente—, o por lo menos alto. 

La mujer se levantó con elegancia de la butaca para darle énfasis a su punto. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro largo y pegado al cuerpo que pudo lucir en su totalidad dando una vueltitas sobre su eje. Su cabellera azabache que caía con gracia por sus hombros no se despeinó en lo más mínimo, la rectitud del mismo inalterada.

—Cómo podrás notar, yo no soy precisamente pequeña. De por sí es difícil encontrar a alguien que sea de mi estatura, imagínense alguien más alto que yo.

—Nuestro Tsukishima desde la secundaria que destaca con respecto al resto de nosotros. ¡Nunca sabremos con que lo alimentaban en casa para crecer tanto! —agregó Yachi, sonriendo al recordar su juventud. 

—Oh, cierto que ustedes tres fueron juntos a la escuela. Debe ser bonito conservar una amistad así.

—Éramos cuatro aunque Tsukishima discrepe y nunca se digne a admitir que todavía le guarda cariño a esta otra persona.

—Por favor, Hitoka, ni lo menciones. Suficiente tengo con verlo todos los días en Tokio.

—Yachi me contó que trabajas como detective en la gran ciudad. Si no te importa hablar de ello, me gustaría que me cuentes alguna historia interesante del oficio —pidió la mujer, cruzándose de piernas y mirándolo con ojos sumamente curiosos.

Tsukishima estuvo a punto de responderle que no era un tópico particularmente agradable para tratar en presencia de ellas, no obstante Yamaguchi lo salvó de tener que explicarse cuando se incorporó de sopetón, prácticamente cargándose la mesa en el proceso.

—Ya que no nos están atendiendo, iré directamente a la barra a pedir nuestras bebidas —indicó el pecoso, señalando con aparente molestia la inasistencia de cualquier mozo al que llamar.

Su amiga rubia se ofreció a acompañarlo, esperando poder hablar en privado con su novio sobre la extraña conducta que estaba teniendo.

— ¡No! —exclamó nervioso Yamaguchi, sonando aún más sospechoso de lo que ya lo hacía—. Digo, no. Es mejor que Tsukki venga conmigo para traer las cosas.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando notó la expresión desalentada de Hitoka. Yamaguchi era pésimo dando sorpresas. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ocultar cosas y terminaba arruinando cualquier buena intención que tuviera. Ambos se excusaron antes de dirigirse lado a lado a la barra del local y una vez allí el pecoso pidió cuatro jarras de cerveza artesanal, ante lo cual el rubio enarcó una ceja.

—Te das cuenta que eres el conductor designado, ¿no?

—Oh perdone usted, policía de la alcoholemia. Estoy a punto de colapsar por una crisis nerviosa frente a toda esta multitud de gente desconocida y dejarle en evidencia a mi propia novia cuán patético soy, incapaz de siquiera pedirle su mano correctamente. Considerando eso, ¡¿te parece que estoy en condiciones de abstenerme esta noche?!

—Yamaguchi puede que decirte esto sea redundante, pero tienes que recobrar la compostura —le dijo el rubio dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo. El pecoso simplemente se limitó a morderse los labios para no interrumpir el mensaje que le quería transmitir su mejor amigo—. Hemos repasado un buen par de veces el plan para que no tengas que improvisar. Limítate a esperar que el Jefe ponga la canción que elegimos y la cursilería te saldrá sola. No hay mucho más que pensar.

Ambos se habían adelantado a La Comarca para llegar antes que sus respectivas citas y poder coordinar con el dueño del establecimiento. El Jefe, como Yamaguchi lo llamaba y en consecuencia el rubio también lo hacía, le había cogido especial cariño al pecoso después de que este se volviera cliente habitual. Al explicarle que necesitaría de su ayuda para efectuar el plan que los dos amigos habían ideado en el trayecto hasta el bar, el Jefe estuvo más que complacido de ayudarlos y aceptó generosamente modificar la lista de reproducción para que el ambiente del establecimiento se prestara mejor a una propuesta de matrimonio. En cuanto Tsukishima le hiciera la seña que habían pactado el hombre de apariencia tosca avanzaría a la pista que el rubio había considerado apropiada para la pareja.

— ¡Lo sé! Diablos, lo sé. Es solo que nunca antes lo había discutido con Yachi y… No quiero arruinarlo todo por apresurar las cosas.

—Si no estás listo simplemente abortemos la misión —declaró el rubio recibiendo los jarros de cerveza que el barman les había servido hace ya unos instantes—, pero me parece bastante cobarde de tu parte que por tu indecisión estés haciendo sufrir a Yachi innecesariamente.

— ¿Cómo que la estoy haciendo sufrir?

El detective suspiró hastiado antes de señalar con su barbilla la mesa en la que ambas señoritas estaban sentadas. Se podía apreciar desde la distancia las arrugas que la rubia exhibía en su frente de tanto fruncir el ceño. No podía confirmar con exactitud lo que su amiga estaba conversando con la otra mujer, pero a ojos de Tsukishima era evidente que el típico principal a discutir se trataba de ni más ni menos que del comportamiento anormal del pecoso. Por poco Yachi se ponía a llorar, y el detective solo podía suponer que desde que a su mejor amigo se le había metido a la cabeza la idea de casarse (aparentemente hace unas semanas) es que había comenzado a actuar como un idiota.

— ¡Oh no! ¡No, no! —comenzó a repetir como poseso Yamaguchi—. ¡Esa no era mi intención! Solo… Solo quiero verla feliz.

—Entonces decídete de una buena vez. ¿Quieres casarte con ella o no?

Aunque a Tsukishima le daba pereza tener que efectuar el rol de confidente, los años habían demostrado que era la única persona capaz de meterle presión y forzarlo a tomar decisiones por cuenta propia para su propio bienestar. Esto había creado una dependencia emocional del pecoso para con el rubio que tuvo que romperse cuando ambos en su adultez separaron sus caminos. Y aunque Yamaguchi había crecido mucho desde entonces, siempre que su cabeza ansiosa tropezaba con una idea conflictiva terminaba cayendo en hábitos de antaño. Esta vez sin embargo parecía ser que su viejo amigo solo necesitaba un empujoncito para armarse de valor. Bastaba con ver como el pecoso suavizaba la mirada cada vez que la rubia cruzaba su campo de visión para darse cuenta cuan enamorado estaba Yamaguchi.

Tadashi susurró más para sí mismo que para Tsukishima un “por supuesto que sí”, antes de agarrar los otros dos jarros de cerveza que aún descansaban en la barra.

— ¡Vamos, Tsukki! Es tiempo en enmendar lo imbécil que estuve siendo.

La satisfacción del rubio y el entusiasmo del pecoso murieron rápidamente, porque después de que Yamaguchi se diera descuidadamente la vuelta este chocó con un bloque humano, volcando en el proceso el contenido de los jarros en la espalda de aquel mastodonte que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, en el momento menos indicado.

— ¡Pero fíjate a dónde vas, hijo de la gran puta! —insultó a los gritos el tipo en lo que se daba la vuelta para ubicar al responsable del accidente.

Ambos amigos sintieron un putrefacto hedor a alcohol escapar de la boca de aquel pueblerino musculoso al hablar en su dirección.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Juro que fue un accidente! —se disculpó Yamaguchi, agachando la cabeza una y otra vez.

— Si un «lo lamento» lo solucionara todo, ¡¿para qué carajos necesitaríamos a la poli, ah?! —el sujeto agarró del cuello de la camisa a Yamaguchi para arrastrarlo hacia él y ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos. El barullo al que contribuía la gente al hablar en voz alta, lentamente fue mitigando para darle espacio a un silencio hostigante mediante el cual esperaban poder oír de cerca la sucesión de eventos, cuál cinta de cine B—. Me has arruinado la camiseta, capullo. Tendrás que compensarme si no quieres llevarte una paliza.

—P-Pero no cargo efectivo en estos momentos —intentó explicarse Yamaguchi entre tartamudeos y batallando por librarse del fuerte agarre con el cual el otro hombre lo estaba reteniendo.

—Oh. Pues tendré que conformarme con la paliza.

Cuando el mastodonte borracho puso su puño en alto, listo para estamparlo en el rostro horrorizado de Yamaguchi y borrarlo del mapa, Hitoka entró a la escena para salvar el día.

Esto se pondrá divertido, pensó el rubio para sus adentros, anticipando con fijación aquel giro inesperado de los eventos.

— ¡Suelta a mi novio! —reclamó la rubia, tironeando hacía atrás la camiseta manchada del borracho con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en sus dos pequeñas manos.

El mastodonte se largó a reír estruendosamente, haciéndole sangrar los oídos a absolutamente todos los clientes de La Comarca. Estaba por demás advertir que los heroicos esfuerzos de Yachi no habían servido para nada más que subirle el ego al borracho, puesto que no lo había movido ni un solo ápice de su posición original.

—Mira que hacer que su noviecita lo defienda… vaya perdedor —se burló el sujeto soltando una de las manos con la que tenía atrapado a Yamaguchi, para voltear a ver a la rubia que estaba a sus espaldas y tirarla al suelo de un empujón—. No te preocupes, guapa. Cuando acabe con él te demostraré lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Hitoka cayó de bruces, soltando un lastimero gemido que ensombreció los ojos de Yamaguchi.

—No te atrevas a… —farfulló el pecoso llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y sujetando por impulso el brazo del sujeto, antes de chocar su frente contra la nariz del mastodonte—, ¡ponerle un dedo encima!

El tipo fornido se tambaleó hacia atrás poniendo el grito en el cielo al ver que le sangraba la nariz. Dejó libre por instinto al pecoso para llevarse una mano a la zona afectada de su rostro, logrando que por inercia su amigo cayera al suelo. Si bien Yamaguchi tampoco la había librado del todo, formándose un chichón en su frente más prominente con cada segundo que pasaba, le había asestado a su contrincante un buen cabezazo que con suerte saldría con la nariz quebrada.

La amiga de Yachi, y cita de Tsukishima, fue a socorrerla para asegurarse de que esta no hubiera recibido grandes daños. Hitoka simplemente negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no se preocuparan con ella, y aceptó la mano que le estaba tendiendo la otra para ponerse de pie.

La Comarca estalló en vitoreos y chiflidos, aclamando la valentía de la pareja.

—Tú… ¡Te voy a matar! —exclamó el mastodonte que ya se había recuperado y que gracias al alcohol que corría por su sangre lo ayudaba a mantearse vigoroso.

En cuanto el rubio detectó que las intenciones del borracho eran asesinas se adelantó al golpe que le iba a asestar en condiciones de desventaja a Yamaguchi y extendió su brazo derecho para apretar con la fuerza exacta un punto de presión en su cuello. El sujeto se dobló del dolor inmediatamente, lo que le facilitó al rubio torcerle el brazo y juntarlo con el otro a sus espaldas. Empujando su cabeza contra el suelo, el mastodonte quedó completamente doblegado ante el rubio.

—Como intentes algo gracioso de nuevo te romperé un dedo —amenazó el rubio al oído del sujeto, obligándolo a que se tragara los chillidos que atentaban con salir de su boca.

Ni siquiera en sus vacaciones al detective se lo eximía de tratar asuntos problemáticos.

— ¡Tsukishima, detrás tuyo! —el grito de Yachi hizo eco por toda La Comarca.

El rubio viéndose venir lo peor se puso en guardia a segundos de girar instintivamente la cabeza, sin embargo en tanto que sus gafas casi rosaban con el puño de otro mastodonte, amigo del que tenía apresado, el dueño del local ganó la carrera a contratiempo y logró detener al segundo sujeto que intentaba atacarlos.

—Esto es un bar, no un ring de boxeo. Si insisten en seguir molestando a mis clientes me veré en la obligación de llamar a la policía —empujando al tipo que había atrapado hacia la salida del establecimiento, el Jefe le hizo señas al detective para que soltara también al sujeto al que le había hecho besar el suelo.

Tsukishima en un principio se vio reticente a soltarlo pues el mastodonte seguía con ánimos de pelea, pero tampoco es como que pudiera oprimirlo toda la noche. Con cuidado lo fue soltando poco a poco para ir tanteando su reacción, y solo cuando pudo comprobar en el sujeto el refrán de perro ladrador poco mordedor, se hizo a un lado para que el Jefe se encargara del resto.

—Ustedes dos fuera de aquí. No quiero volver a verlos —declaró el Jefe, echándolos a la calle y exiliándolos para siempre del recinto.

Comprendía perfectamente bien cómo es que Yamaguchi había terminado forjando una especie de amistad con el dueño del establecimiento y eso que al rubio ningún ciudadano de Miyagi le terminaba de agradar. Era un hombre que se hacía respetar, sin lugar a dudas. Los vitoreos a su nombre respaldaban aquella valoración.

Yamaguchi quien comenzaba a recomponerse del shock y aprensión del momento, se incorporó para ir corriendo al lado de su novia que la situación la había superado y se había largado a llorar. Robándola de los brazos de su amiga que intentaba consolarla en vano, ambos enamorados se consolaron mutuamente en un cálido abrazo.

Apartando la mirada para darle cierta privacidad al momento ñoño que sus amigos estaban compartiendo, el rubio se cruzó con los ojos curiosos de una mujer de aspecto descuidado que estaba sentada sola en la barra.

—Oye, rubio —le llamó una vez que cruzaron miradas directamente—, déjame invitarles a tus amigos y a ti una ronda de cervezas gratis.

—Se lo agradezco, pero realmente no hace falta.

Vale que los jarros que tenían en mano habían acabado en el suelo, como víctimas desafortunadas de un incidente inoportuno, pero realmente ahora que no había necesidad de apaciguar a Yamaguchi con alcohol, no tendría sentido ordenar bebidas.

—Insisto. No todos los días se puede apreciar como dos tipos langaruchos se las arreglan para derribar a ese gamberro.

Tsukishima iba a rechazar la oferta de la mujer por segunda vez, cuando esta pasó de dirigirle la palabra a él a hablar directamente con la pareja que venía a buscar al rubio.

— ¡Buen trabajo, pecas! ¡Ven a tomar con nosotros en celebración a tu osadía! —exclamó la mujer, palpando con sus manos las butacas vacías a su lado para indicarle que tomara asiento—. ¡Que tus amigas también se sienten aquí!

Yamaguchi y las dos chicas que estaban a su lado se sonrieron antes de aceptar la invitación con gusto. El detective simplemente se resignó y terminó uniéndose a la celebración espontánea que había sido planeada en cuestión de segundos.

Mientras que esperaban, por segunda vez, sus bebidas, la mujer que iba a pagar por ellos todo el alcohol que consumieran aquella noche tomó la iniciativa para evaporar las reservas que tenían los cuatro de iniciar charlas casuales.

—Sé que el bastardo aquel los puso en aprietos, pero intenten no tomárselo a pecho —aconsejó la mujer, bebiendo cerveza de su propio jarrón—. Hace poco encontró círculos de cultivo en sus tierras y le ha afectado al negocio. Viene con ganas de buscar roña desde hace tiempo por el estrés que ha ido acumulando.

¿Otra vez con los círculos de cultivo? Pensó Tsukishima para sus adentros, haciéndosele un nudo en el estómago.

—No sabía que aquello estuviera perjudicando tanto a la gente —agregó Yamaguchi, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

—Sí, bueno. La gente de aquí es muy gallina, cualquier cosa extraña que los desconcierta terminan relacionándola con el mismísimo diablo.

—Hablando de gente de por aquí, tú no tienes nuestro acento rubiecito. ¿Vienes a ver a tu novia? —cuestionó la mujer mirando tanto a Tsukishima como a la cita que su madre le había organizado.

—No, es mi cita por esta noche. En realidad venía a visitar a mis padres.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿vives en Tokio, no?

—En efecto.

Con el paso del tiempo el detective había terminado perdiendo el acento característico de su ciudad natal, para pasar a adquirir el tono neutro con el que tenía que escuchar y dialogar habitualmente.

— ¡Yahoo! Una cerveza menos para ustedes, una más para mí —respondió la mujer que con cada palabra que soltaba, más le recordaba a Tanaka Saeko. Cuando les sirvieron finalmente sus respectivas bebidas la mujer dicho y hecho se llevó una para su lado—. Ahora, ¡tiempo de celebrar!

Forzando al pecoso a competir para ver quién podía bajarse un jarrón de cerveza entero más rápido, el tiempo pasó volando entre risas y alguno que otro comentario que el rubio aportaba a la conversación. La multitud de gente que inicialmente había poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos gatos locos dispuestos a emborracharse hasta el amanecer. De escuchar música de ambiente, en su mayoría jazz, el detective detectó el sutil cambio a música más romanticona que el Jefe había seleccionado, invitando a las pocas parejas que aún quedaban conscientes a bailar en el espacio más inhabitado del establecimiento.

Hora de poner en marcha el plan, dictaminó el rubio incorporándose en su asiento antes de ponerse de pie. Acercándose sigilosamente a la mujer alta que ahora era vecina de Yachi, le tendió una mano caballerosamente.

— ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo? —le ofreció, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo que aparentemente de tan embobado que estaba bebiendo y mirando a su novia se le había olvidado por qué estaban allí en primer lugar.

—Sería un gusto —correspondió la chica poniéndose de pie también para seguir a Tsukishima a lo que podrían llamar como pista de baile improvisada.

— ¡Vamos nosotros también, Yachi! —exclamó el pecoso, más relajado que antes, y agradeciéndole a la mujer que les había invitado las bebidas por última vez.

Cogiendo a su cita por la cintura para pegarla más a su lado y que se relajara a su tacto para bailar lentamente, Tsukishima solo pudo agradecer que la mujer no abusara del uso de perfumes inorgánicos, porque estarían muy próximos por largo rato y honestamente si ese fuera el caso no creía que podría resistir hasta que el plan finalmente se ejecutase.

Maniobrando con una mano para poder sacar de su bolsillo el celular sin que la amiga de Yachi lo notara, el rubio fue deslizándose junto a su pareja de baile hacia el centro para no perder de vista a los novios en ningún momento. Desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular y rápidamente seleccionó la función de la cámara, listo para grabarlo todo.

No le hacía mucha ilusión capturar los momentos melosos que estaba compartiendo la pareja, pero el que en un futuro pudiera venderle a la familia Yamaguchi los vídeos por un precio considerable sí que lo hacía. Y podía jurar que cuando su par de amigos se casaran muchos pujarían por obtener aquellas grabaciones cuyo atractivo principal no recaía en lo tiernos que se veían, sino más bien en lo graciosa que era Yachi intentando no pisarle los pies a Yamaguchi mientras que este se forzaba a no manifestar físicamente su dolor, como si no tuviera suficiente ignorando las risitas que la gente soltaba en su dirección cuando notaban lo que se había puesto para ir a un bar de poca monta.

La morocha con la que estaba bailando, escondió, después de una seguidilla de canciones terriblemente lentas, su rostro en el cuello del rubio, lo que le concedió a este la oportunidad perfecta para ponerse a buscar con la mirada al Jefe y hacerle la seña que habían pactado. Parpadeando tres veces en su dirección, el dueño de La Comarca le enseñó un pulgar arriba antes de irse a manipular la lista de reproducción.

Luces bajas iluminaban a la pareja tenuemente, dilucidando sus facciones y las emociones que solo con la pureza intacta un humano podía transmitir. Al compás de «cuán profundo es tu amor», Yamaguchi se hincó con delicadeza de rodillas ante Yachi. Extrajo del bolsillo de su saco la bonita cajita con listón rojo que toda aquella noche lo estuvo volviendo loco y la depositó en la palma de su mano, enseñándosela a Yachi.

La poca gente que aún quedaba en el establecimiento chiflaba, envalentonando al ruborizado pecoso para que prosiguiera con la propuesta.

—Sé que esto es algo sobre lo que no hemos discutido y puede resultarte muy improvisto. Toda esta semana estuve dándole la vuelta al asunto, pensando cuál sería la manera correcta de insinuártelo para luego proponerlo —comenzó su mejor amigo, cerrando los ojos para expresar mejor lo que sentía—. Pero soy un idiota que ni siquiera puede recordar el discurso que había escrito para este exacto momento.

—Nada de eso me importa ahora. Después de verte esta noche pude confirmar lo que siempre fuiste —Yamaguchi abrió la cajita que guardaba el anillo de compromiso antes de clavar sus ojos en los orbes marrones de su novia—: la mujer de mi vida. Hitoka Yachi, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Para sorpresa de todos Yachi en vez de echarse llorar emocionada, retiró las manos que se había llevado a la boca para oprimir cualquier comentario que pudiera interrumpir la confesión del pecoso, solo para meterle un sonoro cachetazo directo en la mejilla derecha de Yamaguchi.

Eso definitivamente no podrían haberlo visto venir y el rubio tuvo que debatirse entre sí apagar la cámara o no ante los eventos inesperados para los que no habían considerado un plan alternativo.

— ¿Era por eso que estuviste… actuando como un patán todo este tiempo? —inquirió Yachi, comenzando a derramar lágrimas—. ¡Me hiciste pensar que estabas por dejarme, imbécil!

—L-Lo siento, Yachi. Esa no era mi intención… Eso no podría haber estado más lejos de serla…

El pecoso sentía que el mundo se le estaba viniendo abajo y los murmullos de las personas que lo rodeaban lo hacían sentir más culpable de la que se estaba sintiendo. Iba a pegar la cabeza contra el suelo con tal de pedirle disculpas a su novia y arrepentirse eternamente de la actitud que había tomado si había de ser necesario. No obstante, cuando la atmósfera se tornó aplanadoramente pesada, la rubia lo tomó de la corbata para que se incorporara y le plantó un beso en los labios que dejó descolocado a medio mundo, incluido el mismísimo Yamaguchi.

— ¡Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, tontito! —exclamó la rubia escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Yamaguchi después de apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Al mejor amigo de Tsukishima le brillaban tanto los ojos que no agarraría desprevenido al detective si ahora este fuera el que se largara a llorar. Ya era tiempo de ir apagando la cámara y darle a la pareja unos momentos de privacidad, que tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión tener que seguir haciendo de testigo del amor que se profesaban.

—Discúlpame un momento. Iré a tomar un poco de aire afuera —se excusó el rubio soltándose de los brazos de su cita por fin y dándose inmediatamente la vuelta sin esperar que esta le respondiera algo.

Aparte de "La Comarca" y unas cuantas casas dispersas en los alrededores, no había mucho más que apreciar en la calle. Más allá de la estación de servicio a unas cuadras le seguían hectáreas de campo y arrozales que desembocaban en la planta nuclear antiguamente abandonada. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi en sus días de estudiantes solían vagar por la zona después de salir de la escuela para no tener que volver inmediatamente a casa. En su rebeldía habían llegado incluso a traspasar los cercos del campo de arroz más próximo para huir de sus padres que los buscaban furiosos cuando se enteraban de que se habían saltado clases.

La nostalgia no era un sentimiento que Miyagi particularmente le generaba, pero ciertas instancias de su juventud podría llegar a decir que sí le hacían gracia. Especialmente si se trataba de aquellos recuerdos en los que les había terminado de sacar canas verdes a sus padres. Sonriendo para sí mismo el rubio volvió a coger su móvil, esta vez para revisar los mensajes que ni siquiera se había molestado de leer por encima desde que había llegado a La Comarca. No le sorprendía que el principal spam proviniera del número de su progenitora y de Akiteru. Los ignoró por completo al descender por su casilla de notificaciones hasta que dio con un mensaje adjunto a una imagen que tenía como remitente a su compañero de piso.

«Reto cumplido.»

No sabía con qué artimañas Kuroo se las habría ingeniado para lograrlo, pero he ahí en su pantalla una foto grupal de los viejos pirañas reunidos alrededor del morocho que posaba para la cámara haciendo una "V" con la mano y luciendo con orgullo su llamativa corbata rosada. Los vejestorios evadían con la mirada el foco de la cámara, sin embargo ninguno había escapado de ser retratado.

«Te diría que me has impresionado, pero nada lo hará después de lo que he visto esta noche.»

Tsukishima redactó rápidamente su respuesta antes de recortar el vídeo de la propuesta de Yamaguchi para incluir solo el trozo en el que su amiga le metió un cachetazo al pecoso. Después de enviarlo, los comentarios de Kuroo no tardaron en llegar.

«Joder, eso me dolió hasta mí. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Le ha dicho que sí al final?»

El rubio se lo confirmó con un «sí» más cortante de lo que planeaba originalmente, sin embargo minutos después su móvil volvió a sonar para advertirle de una nueva notificación por parte del mismo sujeto. El mensaje se resumía en «tienes que contármelo todo cuando volvamos a casa», que por algún motivo desconocido le devolvió el calor que había perdido hace rato en las manos.

Aplicar un sustantivo como “casa” u “hogar” para referirse al lugar en el que residía era algo insólito para él. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde que abandonó a su familia por Tokio, evitando desde entonces acostumbrarse tanto a un espacio de confort al punto en el que instintivamente asumiera que aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía. Se había mudado varias veces en lo que lo ascendían de cargo y lo transferían a otras prefecturas, así que tampoco es que se le dificultara mucho despegarse emocionalmente de su vivienda, es algo que ya se había terminado de acostumbrar.

No obstante, cada vez que su compañero se refería a aquel departamento en el que compartían piso como su casa u hogar, el rubio se ponía extremadamente impaciente y encobado. Después de todo, ya habían pasado seis meses desde que había comenzado a vivir con Kuroo y lo que comenzó siendo un arreglo temporal, terminó convirtiéndose en un contrato de alquiler a largo plazo. Eventualmente tendría que mudarse y la avenencia se desmoronaría, así que lo lógico sería que ambos convivieran con cierta neutralidad presente en el modo en el que se referían a su arreglo. 

Aunque suponía que eso era pedir mucho para alguien que vivía el día día a tope como el otro detective lo hacía. Tsukishima estaba guardando las manos en sus bolsillos cuando la campanilla que estaba adherida a la puerta sonó y la mujer que su madre había elegido para que fuera su cita aquella noche puso ambos pies fuera del establecimiento. Temblando por la diferencia de temperatura, la atractiva fémina se acercó al rubio que se había apartado unos pocos centímetros de la acera.

—Deberías volver a entrar. Hace frío —el detective señaló lo evidente, viendo como la mujer tiritaba debajo de su desabrigado vestido.

—Sería poco considerado de mi parte hacer de mal tercio entre Yachi y Yamaguchi, ¿no crees? —replicó ella, posicionándose a su lado—. Aparte que estoy esperando a que venga el taxi. Ya se ha hecho muy tarde.

La mujer cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba se quedó viendo al rubio fijamente antes de descender con la mirada hasta llegar con sus ojos a la chaqueta de cuero que el detective tenía puesta. Tsukishima suspiró al notar que con cada segundo que pasaba su acompañante se iba poniendo más y más pálida debido al frío. Si dejaba que volviera a su casa así y pillaba alguna enfermedad, bien podría dar por muerto a su teléfono porque su madre no descansaría hasta reprocharle todas sus falencias como ser humano.

Con movimientos ágiles y estilizados el rubio de gafas se quitó la chaqueta antes de depositarla con cuidado en los hombros de la chica a su lado. Esta se ruborizó sutilmente y murmuró un pequeño «gracias» que Tsukishima no se molestó en responder.

—Mi madre me dijo que estabas soltero, pero tengo mis dudas al respecto… Espero que no te moleste pero he visto desde la ventana la expresión que tenías en el rostro mientras que te mensajeabas con alguien.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Estaba hablando con mi compañero de piso —replicó el rubio, mosqueado por el comentario sin sentido que había soltado su cita arreglada.

—Oh, te pido disculpas si he cruzado la línea —se apresuró a excusarse, dejando atrás su palidez enfermiza para reemplazarla con un rubor que se iba extendiendo por todo su rostro—. Supongo que quería confirmar que no estuvieras viéndote con nadie en Tokio.

—No, no lo hago.

Un silencio incómodo tomó lugar entre los dos y la mujer solo pudo apretar la chaqueta que tenía en sus hombros para refugiarse en ella, mientras que el rubio miraba a cualquier lado menos a dónde la mujer atractiva estaba parada.

— ¿Sabes? Fue muy genial lo que hiciste ahí adentro para defender a Yamaguchi —comentó, buscando cruzar su mirada con la reticente del rubio.

—Eso no es nada. Tuve que lidiar con tipos peores que ese en mis días como oficial de patrulla.

— ¡Fue genial! —repitió la mujer, carraspeando la garganta después de darse cuenta que se había exaltado—. Quiero decir, se ve que realmente eres un hombre muy valiente.

— ¿Gracias?

—Por lo que… si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que intercambiáramos números.

—Mira —comenzó Tsukishima evitando enfrentar los ojos esperanzados de la otra—, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero no tiene sentido guardar un número que nunca contactaré. 

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eso sería una pérdida de tiempo que no nos llevaría a ningún lado.

— ¿Es por la distancia? ¿Porque vives en Tokio? A mí no me molestaría y creo que podríamos hacerlo funcionar—

—Soy gay —le confesó el rubio.

Si no era contundente ahora, Tsukishima no creía que su cita dejaría de insistir pronto al respecto. Detestaba tener que darle explicaciones a una completa extraña, pero realmente no podía culpar a la mujer que tenía a su lado de eso. Los únicos responsables de la situación incómoda a la que habían sometido a ambos, eran sus respectivos progenitores que no tenían para hacer nada mejor que meterse en la vida de sus hijos.

—Debería habérmelo visto venir —comentó la chica antes de soltar un suspiro y detallar una explicación para Tsukishima, que ante lo dicho había encarcado una ceja—. No has mirado ni una sola vez en toda la noche mi escote. Al principio temía que fuera debido a que en realidad tuvieras alguna novia de la que nadie supiera nada en Tokio, o porque simplemente fueras muy tímido para hacerlo. Pero claramente no se trataba nada de eso.

—Yachi me había advertido que no me ilusionara mucho contigo. Supongo que a eso se refería —agregó, rompiéndose a reír.

—Eres un buen partido. No tengo dudas de que encontrarás a alguien que pueda corresponder tus exigencias.

—Esperemos que sea así —secundó el pensamiento la mujer, tendiéndole de vuelta la chaqueta que Tsukishima le había prestado.

—Llévatela puesta hasta que llegues a casa. Después puedes dársela a Yachi y ella se encargará de devolvérmela —le ofreció el rubio ignorando que aquella pieza no le pertenecía estrictamente a él.

Oh, bueno. Kuroo si estuviera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

La mujer le sonrió cálidamente antes de volverse a poner la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Fue entonces que la campanilla de la puerta de La Comarca volvió a sonar y esta vez los que pasaban a través de ella era la pareja amiga del detective. Yamaguchi venía cargando con su mano desocupada dos botellas de vidrio que contenían más cerveza mientras que con la otra tomaba a Yachi de la cintura. El taxi por obra del universo llegó justo en ese momento y su cita se apresuró a montarse en el auto. Ya se le estaban poniendo morados los dedos.

— ¡Tsukishima Kei! ¡Solo te perdonaré tu osadía si te juntas con un hombre igual de caliente que tú! —se despidió la mujer a su propia manera tan desubicada antes de hacerle señas a Yachi para subiera también al auto.

El Tsukishima Kei de antaño se habría puesto igual de rojo que una quinceañera enamorada, pero realmente hace mucho que la vergüenza no hacía estragos en su carácter.

—Esperen —intercedió el rubio, volteándose a ver a la pareja que se estaba despidiendo cariñosamente en la vereda—. Yamaguchi, ¿no ibas a llevarla tú a su casa?

— ¿Cómo esperas que Tadashi maneje con alcohol en su sangre? —le recordó la rubia escandalizada por la simple sugerencia—. Hazme el favor, Tsukishima, y vigila que Tadashi no toque el coche hasta que esté completamente sobrio.

—Tsukki, si esperabas irte a casa después de esto déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. ¡El Jefe nos regaló más alcohol para celebrar! —agregó el pecoso poniendo en alto las botellas que traía a mano.

—No puedo quedarme hasta más tarde porque mañana tengo una reunión de trabajo. Cuídalo por mí, ¿sí? —le pidió la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla al detective antes de subirse al auto y desaparecer de su vista en cuanto el taxista arrancó el motor de su auto.

Tenía consciencia de que su mejor amigo no era precisamente el bebedor de alcohol más resistente, no obstante le seguía pareciendo curioso de que Yamaguchi hubiera adquirido un color tan rojo en sus mejillas después de beber unos pocos jarrones de cerveza. Incluso él solía resistir un poco más antes de embriagarse. Así solo podía suponer que el nirvana del momento lo había ayudado a llegar a este estado de absoluta hiperactividad. 

—Yamaguchi, ¿no te da vergüenza haber mandado a tu novia de vuelta a casa en un taxi? Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que sueltes el alcohol —comentó el rubio observando como el pecoso destapaba las tapas de ambas botellas de cerveza—. Dame las llaves de tu auto. Te llevaré a tu casa.

— ¡Pero si tú también has bebido! ¡No puedes conducir!

—Esto no es nada. A diferencia tuya, una mera cerveza no me pondrá tonto —declaró, mientras que forcejeaba con Yamaguchi para quitarle de las manos las botellas. Consiguió sacarle una, pero la otra permanecía como rehén de la fuerza escondida del pecoso—. Me das la botella, o me das las llaves. Tú eliges.

—Y qué pasa si… —murmuró su mejor amigo, enseñándole una sonrisa socarrona antes de continuar hablando—, ¿no elijo ninguna?

Yamaguchi se echó a correr como desquiciado en dirección a la gasolinera, tambaleándose en cada metro que lograba atravesar sin caerse contra el pavimento. Tsukishima estaba tentando a dejarlo ser, porque honestamente, no era responsabilidad suya hacerse cargo del trasero adulto de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo ante un posible escenario en el que el pecoso pudiera tener un accidente, Yachi lo condenaría de por vida y tendría que soportar sus lágrimas de cocodrilo que le restregarían lo mala persona que era. Era un dolor de culo, sí, pero no le quedaba de otra que seguirle el juego estúpido al pecoso, por esta vez nada más.

— ¡Me las pagarás, Yamaguchi! —gritó el rubio para que su amigo lo escuchara en tanto que se ponía a correr y alcanzaba a pisarle los talones.

El pecoso aceleró cuando escuchó los pasos que lo seguían detrás suyo, y cuando llegó a la gasolinera inhaló una gran cantidad de oxígeno antes de seguir con la carrera. Tenía claro cuál sería el rumbo a tomar y ningún detective rubio sería capaz de detenerlo hasta que lograra llegar a su objetivo. Bien podría no ser la persona más atlética del mundo, pero eso no significaba que no ejercitara lo suficiente como para ni siquiera aguantar trotar un kilómetro entero. Además de que al entrar en calor por la actividad física estaba ayudando a que el alcohol se disipara de su cerebro. 

Casi alcanzando su meta de dos kilómetros el pecoso se detuvo súbitamente frente a unos cercos de madera corroída que él tan bien conocía. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que los habían saltado con Tsukishima? No podía recordarlo ya y estaba seguro que no se debía al alcohol que había bebido. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces que la memoria comenzaba a fallarle. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que ubicara con la mirada el cúmulo de tierra que se juntaba a un costado cercano de aquel arrozal en el que solían tomar refugio para quedarse hablando horas sobre sus problemas y las discusiones que tenían con sus respectivos padres.

Yamaguchi reposó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre los cercos bajos de aquella propiedad, contemplando con cierta nostalgia los espacios que ya había comenzado a olvidar a pesar de haber marcado toda una etapa en su vida. Se llevó a los labios la boquilla de la botella y le dio un gran sorbo al contenido de la misma.

—Si estás tan sobrio como para… —el rubio alcanzó por último a su amigo y entre jadeos empezó a reclamarle su jugarreta—, no caerte al correr, no deberías haber tenido problema en llevar a Yachi a casa.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes?

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene esto? —inquirió el rubio genuinamente confundido.

Yamaguchi mantenía la vista más allá del arrozal y se negaba a mirar al rubio. La sonrisa sonsa que normalmente exhibía en su rostro había desaparecido por completo, y el gélido aire le daba un aspecto más serio a la conversación aunque el rubio se negara a confirmarlo. El cabello de Yamaguchi que hace rato se había despegado del gel que lo mantenía en su lugar, se mecía al ritmo de la brisa que corría hacia ellos.

—No puedo sentirme feliz al cien por ciento sabiendo que tú no lo eres.

—Yamaguchi, hombre… me parece que la cerveza te ha afectado más de lo que crees.

—Quería restregarte lo bien que me siento después de proponérselo a Yachi pero… vi tu perfil tan solitario y perdido a través de la ventana que simplemente no pude hacerlo. 

—Pensaba que Tokio te ayudaría a abrirte y conocer más gente con la que compartir tus pensamientos, pero ahora siento que es todo lo contrario. Hay un aura alrededor tuyo, impenetrable, que impide que nadie se acerque lo suficiente. 

—Y honestamente temo que algún día…

— ¿Me suicide? —Tsukishima interrumpió lo que Yamaguchi estaba por decir, sonriendo oscuramente—. No te preocupes por eso. Aunque quisiera, carezco de la constitución para hacerlo.

—Que te deprimas, iba a decir. Pero supongo que tengo que agradecer que el suicidio no forme parte de tus planes.

—No quiero meterme a dónde no me llaman, pero no sabes lo mucho que me tranquilizaría saber que estás saliendo con alguien. ¡Y no me refiero a ligues casuales!

—Estás actuando como mi madre, Yamaguchi. Mi estabilidad emocional no dependerá nunca de si consigo una pareja o no.

A pesar de que se lo venía explicando hace años, sabía de sobra que nunca podría terminar de hacerle entender a Yamaguchi que para él una relación sentimental era un elemento innecesario en su vida que no le traería mérito alguno, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Las personas simplemente llamaban relación y le ponían etiquetas bonitas a un acuerdo de monogamia para no sentirse culpables a la hora de desatar sus instintos más básicos, arraigados a la vergüenza que traía con ello el aceptar que eran tan animales como cualquier otro mamífero en el planeta. Negar la naturaleza era igual de estúpido que negar la existencia misma y por eso Tsukishima siempre sentía que estaba un escalón superior que el resto de la gente que conocía. No es como si él mismo no tuviera esos instintos pasionales, pero la diferencia recaía en que él actuaba a base de ellos con total consciencia de lo que era y justamente era por eso que tenía en claro que nunca necesitaría de una relación para satisfacerlos.

— ¡No digas eso sin intentarlo!

—Ya lo he intentado y no ha funcionado.

—Vamos, Tsukki. Eras un crío entonces y ni siquiera le querías —insistió el pecoso sacudiéndose el cabello exasperado, cuando se le metió a la cabeza una idea ocurrente—. ¿Por qué no lo intentas con Kuroo-san? Me contaste que es bisexual. Y la vez que fuimos a visitarlos en Tokio no dejaba de flirtear descaradamente contigo.

El detective se largó a reír a carcajada limpia. Por supuesto que no ignoraba la forma tan burda que Kuroo tenía de coquetearle, tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta. Pero ese jugueteo no recíproco era simplemente el modo que tenía su compañero de piso para socializar y picarlo al rubio por ser tan antipático con él. Kuroo era demasiado inteligente como para que entre broma y broma se dejara llevar y lo traspasara a un plano real. Además de que por mucho que la atracción física fuera mutua—porque sí, Tsukishima no tenía problema alguno de admitir que su socio era condenadamente sexy y cumplía con el prototipo ideal que tenía en mente cuando de relaciones casuales se tratase—, ambos nunca estropearían el balance perfecto que habían creado como compañeros por una calentura que se apagaría una vez que se consumieran las llamas.

— ¿Y qué tal si me dejas a mí encargarme de mi propia vida amorosa?

— ¡Bueno, perdona por querer ver feliz a mi mejor—!

— ¿Yamaguchi? —llamó Tsukishima cuando el pecoso se quedó tieso, observando a lo lejos algo que el detective no podía discernir.

—Yamaguchi, ¿qué pasa? —volvió a insistir el detective consternado al ver cómo su amigo saltaba los cercos y caminaba sin rumbo aparente en dirección al arrozal.

Tsukishima dudó unos momentos antes de seguir a su amigo que no había vuelto abrir la boca. La actitud que estaba tomando su amigo no era para nada la habitual y temía que el alcohol en sus venas lo estuviera instando a hacer algo estúpido. Corrió preocupado, siguiéndole la pista a su amigo.

— ¿No ves eso de allá? —preguntó el pecoso, señalando con un dedo índice un punto concreto en el pasto—. Es como si hubieran quemado la tierra siguiendo un patrón específico.

Para confirmar lo que sus ojos estaban viendo tanto Tsukishima como Yamaguchi se arrimaron con imprudencia al comienzo del arrozal, encendiendo las linternas de sus teléfonos para no enredarse con el pastizal y tumbarse de boca al suelo. Siguieron con curiosidad el extraño patrón que ahora iluminado podían apreciar mejor, sin embargo los dos fallaban en encontrarle una forma coherente. 

—Dicen que a los círculos de cultivo solo se les puede encontrar forma si los ves desde un plano alto. ¡Subámonos a un cúmulo de tierra para comprobarlo, Tsukki! —demandó el pecoso apagando la linterna de su celular para reservar la poca batería que le quedaba en su móvil.

—No te emociones tanto, Yamaguchi, y procura fijarte a dónde pisas. Lo único que falta es que tenga que arrastrar tu trasero al hospital más cercano por tu torpeza.

—Que sí, que sí. Tú sígueme, Tsukki—

El ruido del impacto que hizo Yamaguchi al caerse junto al sonido de la botella estrellándose contra la tierra y partiéndose en mil pedazos alertó de inmediato al detective.

— ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Yamaguchi! —exclamó el rubio yendo a socorrer a su amigo que estaba tendido en el suelo.

— ¡Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar! Pero creo… creo que he tropezado encima de alguien.

— ¡¿Cómo va a haber alguien aquí a estas horas?!

— ¡Trae tu perezoso trasero aquí y ponte a alumbrarme para que pueda levantarme!

El rubio se paró a unos pies de dónde Yamaguchi había caído y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Su linterna iluminó el desastre de vidrios que el pecoso había dejado atrás y junto a él… había un hombre de aspecto sospechoso que estaba auto extrayéndose los pedazos de vidrio que se le habían incrustado en las piernas, aparentemente cuando su mejor amigo se había tropezado con él, mandando a volar en su dirección la botella vacía de cerveza en el proceso. ¿Lo curioso de todo? El hombre no presentaba heridas a pesar de tener un buen trozo de cristal clavado en la ingle, ni tampoco se lo veía particularmente perturbado ante la idea de tener que removerlo por mano propia.

—Debo decir que nunca he conocido a una especie con tan malos modales como ustedes, terrícolas —el desconocido les dirigió la palabra, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos dorados para observarlos a ambos—. No por nada el manual de viajes interespaciales tiene tantos apartados sobre la manera correcta de tratar con ustedes.

Cabello similar al de un búho, ojos extremadamente grandes como los de una lechuza, una bata de hospital… Aquel ser tan extraño gritaba peligro y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Yamaguchi pusiera el grito en el cielo antes de sucumbir a la presión y caer inconsciente al suelo.

Vaya día más problemático.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que comenzó siendo un capítulo de 10k, terminó convirtiéndose en un capítulo el doble de largo gracias a mi querida musa que me convenció elaborar más para mejor exposición, dado que ayudará a que en los próximos capítulos se entienda mejor el actuar de Tsukishima, su filosofía de vida, y abrir espacio para su desarrollo como personaje. Espero que por lo mismo la lectura no les haya resultado muy tediosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero, sincera, sincera, sincera, sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de esta especie de prólogo introductorio y les haya generado suficiente curiosidad como para seguirme leyendo en el próximo capítulo que espero poder publicar prontito, si mi musa no me abandona de nuevo. Me encantaría saber que opinan ustedes en reviews, si han llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
